Soleanna Saga (Remake)
by Zulon
Summary: The Knothole Freedom Fighters head to the Efrikan continent to the unexplored lands of Murasia, seeking to recruit the mysterious Terrans as allies. (Remake of my original story) Blends elements from Sonic X, Sonic Boom, and Archie Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Infiltration

Location: Mobotropolis

Early Morning…

* * *

Night had long since fallen over Westside Island and the citizens of Mobotropolis slept peacefully, confident that they were safe and sound behind the protective walls of the city. A robotic hedgehog with a black and gold paint job stood on the rooftop of the coliseum, gazing out across the cityscape with his oval-shaped red pupils. Without warning, the robotic hedgehog ignited his boosters and launched himself across the sky, purposely trying to garner the attention of the city's Artificial Intelligence. Landed on the rooftop of the Nate Morgan Academy, the robotic hedgehog was angrily greeted by a brown and black furred lynx, with blue-green eyes, with shoulder-length black hair. She was dressed in a shoulder-less, sleeveless dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach. Black pants, white gloves, and shoes, the gloves featuring round gold cuffs while the shoes had silver cuffs and toes.

"You're that Metal Sonic unit that sabotaged the Freedom Fighter Special, then ambushed Sonic and Tails," she stated.

_"Guilty as charged,"_ he reluctantly admitted, probing the gem embedded in his torso.

"You've hacked into the city's network," NICOLE accused, "I'm purging you from the system."

The Mobotropolis that both the lynx and robotic hedgehog were stand in was a data-based visualization, not the real thing.

_"You might wish to hear what I have to say," _he warned.

"You have ten seconds," NICOLE warned.

The Metal Sonic held his right arm before him, his palm facing upwards as he clenched it into a fist, unclenching it several seconds later and producing a small icon.

_"I was dispatched by the individual responsible for my reconstruction," _he stated, _"He wishes to inform you of allies hidden in the unexplored land of Murasia. The information can_ _be found within this file."_

The icon hovered within the rogue Metal Sonic's palm for a brief moment before floating over to NICOLE, stopping directly in front of the lynx.

"Why should I trust you?" NICOLE asked.

_"I don't expect you to trust me,"_ he stated, _"Sonic taught me the value of life, I can't hope to repay the favor, but I can try in whatever way possible."_

NICOLE waved her hand over the icon, running a virus scan as she didn't quiet trust the rogue Metal Sonic unit. The scan came up negative, and with hesitation she opened the file, causing a VidWindow to open before her.

"…Well this is interesting," she said, dismissing the screen.

Turned her attention back to the rogue Metal Sonic, discovering that he had disconnected himself from the network, leaving her alone. Deciding that this was information that needed to be shared, she manifested her physical form directly into the sleeping quarters of Sally Acorn. She was sleeping soundly within her bed, the blankets pulled around her lithe form due to the coolness of the night air.

"Sally," NICOLE said.

The Princess of the Republic of Acorn slowly stirred awake, opening her blue eyes, finding NICOLE standing at the side of her bed.

"NICOLE?" she asked in surprise.

"We've got a situation, Sally," she stated.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Our network was just infiltrated," NICOLE informed.

"Was it Dr. Eggman?"

"No. It was Metal Sonic, the same one who attacked Sonic and Tails following our departure from the Hidden City," she explained.

"But Geoffrey and the Secret Service recovered the Power Gem from Mt. Mobius after he sacrificed himself to allow Sonic and Tails time to escape that erupting volcano," Sally stated, "So who stole it?"

"It really doesn't matter at this point," NICOLE said, "Metal Sonic's working for someone, he's provided us with a data file that details a colony of humans in the Murasian region of Efrika."

"Is it one of those cities that are a part of that Hidden City Initiative?" Sally asked.

"They're descended from a group of colonists who departed Station Square six centuries ago," she explained, "These 'Terrans' have an entire civilization hidden somewhere in Murasia."

"You'd better wake daddy," she said, "He'll have to decide whether or not to summon the Council."

NICOLE immediately winked out of existence, giving the princess the privacy needed to dress herself.

* * *

Location: Castle Acorn

Forty minutes later…

* * *

King Maximillian Acorn had been none too pleased to hear that an intruder had managed to bypass security, but given the circumstances he agreed to summon the Council of Acorn for an emergency council session. The council had formed in response to civil unrest that had plagued Mobotropolis sometime after the city had been retaken from Dr. Eggman. A series of elections had been held to democratically elected members of the public to the six seats available on the Council of Acorn. Sally paced outside the council chambers, dressed in a black, sleeveless crop-top worn beneath a closed blue vest, and black shorts, both with white rimming. Blue boots with white outlines on the buckles covered her feet, while white gloves with blue bangles covered he hands. Two members of the Royal Guard lingered outside the chamber doors, staring blankly ahead in utter silence. One of them raised his fingers to his ear, as if listening to a conversation, before locking eyes with the princess.

"They're ready for you, your highness," he stated.

The two guards pushed open the wooden doors, permitting the princess entry into chambers of the Council of Acorn. The chamber was dominated by a large set of windows situated behind a half-circular table where the council sat. NICOLE stood in the chamber; holographic displays were projected before the gathered councillors, displaying data to them. Seated behind the table was her father along with Isabella Mongoose, Rosemary Prower, Hamlin Pig, Dylan Porcupine, Penelope Platypus, and Sir Charles Hedgehog.

"I apologize for the wait, my dear," King Max stated.

"That's alright, daddy," she said.

"The information provided to us was very interesting," he stated.

"Soleanna is located in Murasia, a region in Efrika that has never been fully explored," Sir Charles stated, "It's not difficult to see how this city has managed to remain hidden all this time."

"If these 'Terrans' are indeed descended from the colonists who left Station Square, why didn't the President tell us?" Isabella asked.

"It was six centuries ago," NICOLE interjected, "they could've forgotten or even assumed that they had perished."

"The question is…" Rosemary began, "would they be willing to join an alliance against the tyranny of the Eggman Empire?"

"The council has voted in favor of dispatching an envoy to open diplomatic relations with the Terrans," Dylan decleared.

"It would be reckless to go down there without knowing the dangers," Hamlin stated, having been unusually quiet.

"I'm in complete agreement, councillor," King Max stated.

"Then perhaps it would be in the council's best interest to dispatch a small recon team to scout out the area before the arrival of the diplomat team," Sally suggested.

"Princess Sally you are very capable diplomat, you have proven so in the past and I see no other more qualified then you are," Rosemary said looking at her fellow councillors nodding, "at our request we ask of you, to please bear this responsibility."

"I humbly accept your request, councillors," Sally replied, bowing.

"Then we shall leave you to organize your team," King Max said, "and if there is nothing else…then this meeting is adjourned."

"Should I summon the others, Sally?" NICOLE asked exiting the Council Chamber with her.

"No. We'll have to hammer out the details in the morning," she stated, "Sonic and Tails were delivering supplies to Relic's camp in the Aquatic Ruin Zone, there's really no point in dragging them back to Mobotropolis at this hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sleeping Giant

Location: Aquatic Ruin Zone

7:30am...

* * *

A tall, lanky blue Hedgehog dressed in white gloves and red sneakers wrapped in white sports tape, and a brown neckerchief stepped out into the hastily erected campsite, gazing out at the waterlogged Aquatic Ruin Zone. A heavy fog shrouded the area, reducing visibility and making it impossible to see the crumbling buildings that were scattered throughout the zone. An ancient civilization was thought to have populated the area, though only the centuries old ruins remained to testify their existence. The hedgehog rubbed his fur-covered arms out of nervousness, hating the fact that he was surrounded by so much water. He needed to consciously watch his step, one wrong move and he'd wind up taking an unwanted dip.

"Good Morning, Master Sonic" a voice greeted.

Sonic whirled around and discovered a small, hovering robot covered in orange, yellow, and beige paint, with bulbous green eyes. The way his head was shaped gave the impression of a worker's cap, while a large container was attached to its back.

"Mornin', Fixit," he greeted back.

"Madam Relic has prepared hot cocoa if you are interested," the robot informed.

"Thanks," the hedgehog said.

Proceeding to another part of the campsite, Sonic found a turquoise furred Pika sitting in front of a small camping stove. She was dressed in black pants, a matching top, brown boots, brown gloves, a tan, knee-length coat, while her brown eyes fixed behind a pair of purple spectacles. She was engrossed with the studying of an artifact that she had recently excavated from one of the ruined buildings. He couldn't understand her fascination with it, to him it just looked like little more then a flat bar of metal that resembled a crowbar.

"Good morning," Relic said cheerfully, "Cocoa?"

"Yes, thank you?" he said.

Grabbing a tin cup, the hedgehog poured himself a generous helping and drank a mouthful, allowing the hot liquid to warm his insides.

"Have you seen Tails?" Sonic asked.

"He's working on his plane," she answered.

Glancing in the opposite direction of the camp, Sonic found the X-Cyclone just outside the campsite, the sun reflecting off its white paint. Co-created by Tails and Professor Charles Thorndyke, the X-Tornado had become the replacement for the Tornado, which had suffered irreparable damaged during Chaos' attack on Station Square. During his globetrotting days, Nate Morgan had befriended a Professor named Charles Thorndyke, allowing the freedom fighters somewhere to stay during their mission to warn the Hidden City of Eggman's threat. Draining his remaining hot chocolate, Sonic placed the cup down and headed for the X-Cyclone, finding the twin-tailed fox. He had on a pair of goggles pushed up onto his forehead, with a brown belt around his waist, and another one worn across his chest. He wore a pair of white miner's gloves on his hands, while his white and red sneakers were wrapped in white sports tape.

"Yo Tails, whatcha doing?" Sonic asked, approaching.

The young fox had removed a panel from beneath the cockpit, and had begun the process of installing a device within the newly exposed opening.

"Uncle Chuck and I developed a Power Ring launcher," Tails explained, "We used a miniaturized version of Nate Morgan's Ring Forge."

"Does it work?" the hedgehog asked.

"Does it work!? Of course it works," the fox replied.

Tails took to the air by spinning his twin-tails together, and landed onto the exterior of the aircraft, slipping into the cockpit.

"Go to the edge of the lake," Tails instructed.

Sonic reluctantly did as was instructed and watched as Tails jabbed a button on the console in front of him caused the Ring Launcher to tilt downward. A single golden ring was fired from the launcher, ricocheting off the ground and flying over the hedgehog's head, landing in the water behind him.

"Nice one," he said sarcastically.

"Oops! Guess I still have some measurements to make," the fox admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

From the cockpit of the X-Cyclone Tails could still make out the ring glowing within the water, but with each passing second it descended deeper to the bottom of the murky lakebed.

"Well I'm not retrieving it," Sonic stated.

_"Tails, this is NICOLE, do you copy?" _a voice cracked through the speaker of the X-Tornado's CB radio.

Surprised by the sudden call, Tails reached for the microphone, holding down the button as he spoke in to it.

"This is Tails," he said, "What's the situation, NICOLE?"

_"We've got a developing situation. You and Sonic are needed back in Mobotropolis,"_ she stated.

"Understood. We'll pack up and meet you at the airfield," the fox replied, hanging up the microphone and looking down to Sonic, "You get all that?"

"Yeah. I'll let Relic know," the hedgehog stated, intent on racing off to notify her.

An explosion deep within the lake halted Sonic's plans, as several gallons of water were tossed into the air. Turning around, Sonic was shocked to discover that a giant stone statue had risen from the depths of the waterlogged ruins. It looked like a Roman solider dressed in Lorica armour, with an almond-shaped head that was covered with a Galea. Within its right hand lay a single spear, a good portion having snapped off during its slumber beneath the waves.

"*SHHK!*TEMS CO*ZZKT* ON*SHHK!*NE...! BE*VRRT!*NING REACTIV*KVRT!*N PR*KSHK!*COL!" the stone soldier boomed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Relic cried out, having been brought running by the disturbance.

"INT*ZZKT*RS DE*KVRT!*T*SHHK!*ED!"

Without warning the soldier swept its broken spear in a horizontal arc, intent on knocking the hedgehog and pika into the waters below. Sonic lunged at Relic, tackling her to the wet ground and just narrowly managed to avoid being hit. Tails immediately opened fire with the X-Cyclone, bullets chipping away at the suddenly mobile statue's stone armour.

"Stay down!" Sonic ordered the archeologist.

He was on his feet in an instant, streaking across the waterlogged ruins, trying to put some distance between himself and the ancient golem. There was no tell what might happen if it got loose, and he wasn't willing to simply stand by and find that out. He could see that the X-Cyclone had gone airborne, transforming into its flight-mode.

"Tails, bring the X-Tornado towards me and get ready to fire another Power Ring," Sonic ordered, speaking into his wrist-communicator.

_"Copy that, Sonic,"_ Tails replied.

Watching the X-Tornado brake off its attack and flew off in Sonic's direction, the hedgehog broke into a sprint, racing across the stone pathway of the ruins. Just before Sonic and the X-Tornado crossed paths, Tails fired the Power Ring from the launcher, the band of energy ricocheted off the ground and into the hands of the hedgehog. Suddenly filled with the ring's energy, Sonic became nothing more then a blur as he broke the sound barrier. The hedgehog launched himself off the platform and slammed directly into the torso of the statue. His quills were slicing through the stone, creating a sizable indentation that was deepening with every passing second. Sonic eventually succeeded in breached the torso, tearing through the chest cavity and delivering a deathblow to the golem.

"G*KVRT!*E...DRAKON...EM...PIRE!" it decleared, slipping back beneath the lake.

Sonic was unable to stop himself from continuing forward, straight towards the center of the lake before finally losing speed. Now free-falling towards the deepest part of the lake, Sonic half-expected to find his lungs filling up with water, when something cold and metallic suddenly snared his arm. Glancing up, Sonic discovered that it had been Fixit who had come to his rescue.

"Thanks for the save, Fixit."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Taking Flight

Location: Mobotropolis

One hour later...

* * *

NICOLE watched as the X-Tornado touched down on the tarmac of King Frederick Airfield, slowing to a stop outside the hanger. Mobotropolis had been made aware of what had transpired in the Aquatic Ruin Zone, and had convinced to abandon her campsite. Relic and Fixit were seated in the passage pod, waiting for the work crew to assist them in disembarking. Sonic and Tails had no such difficulty and were strolling across the tarmac barely a minute after landing.

"How'd you manage to convince her to come back?" NICOLE asked as Sonic and Tails approached.

"I may have suggested that she needed to drain the lake," Tails admitted.

"As much as I appreciate you dragging me away from the Aquatic Ruin Zone," Sonic began, "what exactly was the reason?"

"Sally and the King will explain everything once we've reached the Royal Study," NICOLE stated.

Realizing that they'd receive no answer from her, Sonic and Tails followed the Holo-Lynx in the direction of Castle Acorn. They had reached their destination within minutes of departing the airfield and were soon moving through the hallways of the castle. They found a tall and slim walrus waiting for them outside the Royal Study, dressed in black and white shoes with yellow socks, yellow fingerless gloves, a green belt worn across his chest that contained several pouches, and a pair of yellow goggles pushed up onto his head.

"I'll inform Sally and the King of your arrival," NICOLE stated, winking out of existence.

"Morning," the walrus greeted.

"Morning, Rote," Sonic said, "Any idea what's going on?

"No. NICOLE wasn't very forthcoming with that information," he answered.

"Are the others here?" Tails asked.

"Bunnie and Antoine are already inside, we're still waiting for Amy, she's running a bit late," he replied.

"Might as well wait like everyone else," Sonic suggested.

Nodding in agreement Tails and Rotor followed Sonic into the Royal Study where they were greeted by Bunnie.

"G'morning y'all," she said.

The blonde-haired rabbit wore a pink one piece, the feet of her cybernetic legs resembling white and pink sneakers, while her right hand was covered in a white glove with pink trim. Antoine was dressed in an outfit worn by the Royal Guards, not surprising since he came to Mobotropolis as part of the Apprentice Exchange program. He wore a white uniform sash, with white and dark-red boots, and white gloves with red-rimmed, white bangles, his father's sword sheathed in a scabbard that hung at his hip.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Amy apologized, entering into the room.

The pink-furred hedgehog was wearing a red one piece top with a purple sash wrapped around her waist, with larger rings and purple tape on her wrist, and purple stockings over her shoes. The last to finally arrive was the King, who was dressed as regal as always, followed by his daughter.

"I apologize for the wait," King Max stated, entering the room, "we had to look into something."

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Last night our network was hacked," Sally informed, "It's was by Metal Sonic."

"That out of character," Sonic said, "Usually it's me he's targeting."

"It was the Metal Sonic that sabotaged the Freedom Fighter Special during our departure from Station Square," Sally informed.

"Him?...But I watched him get melted to slag," Sonic stated, "Tails was there too."

"I dispatched Commander St. John and the Secret Service on a recovery mission to retrieve the Power Gem," King Acorn admitted, "It needed to be kept out of the hands of Dr. Eggman."

"So...how is he running around?" Amy questioned.

"For a time it was being kept at the Science Center," Rotor stated, "His Majesty commissioned Sir Charles and I to create an army of one hundred Metal Sonics to be utilized as a defence force."

"I cancelled the project not long after," the King said in his own defence.

"The gem was then moved to the Royal Vault. We just discovered it missing," Sally informed.

"It's not the fact that the gem is missing and he infiltrated our systems that's the issue," NICOLE said, trying to get everyone attention, "It's the file that he handed over."

"What file?" Antoine asked.

"A file with information regarding a city in the Murasia region of Efrika called Soleanna," NICOLE explained, "It's populated by a group of humans calling themselves 'Terrans'. They originated from Station Square, but departed the city some six centuries ago, intent on establishing a colony."

"Is this city a part of the United Federation, Sally?" Rotor asked.

"No. Station Square's Congress rejected the proposal, forcing Senator Doran Routhe to renounce his position and fund the project personally," Sally stated.

"Ironic, seeing as how Station Square was expanding its territory since before the Chaos Incident," Sonic scoffed.

"They were simply not ready to venture beyond the safety of their mountain at the time," NICOLE defended, eliciting a grunt from the hedgehog.

"The council has voted to begin the process of opening diplomatic relations with the Terrans," King Acorn informed.

"Cool beans," Sonic said, "It's been way too boring lately."

"I'll be serving as representative of the republic for the duration of our time in Murasia," Sally informed, "I'd like you and Tails to fly down there and recon the area."

Tails approached one of the walls and stared at the map that was pinned to its surface, tracing a path with his index finger.

"Ya know...the X-Tornado can traverse the distance between Westside Island and Station Square in under two hours," the fox stated, "Travelling through Soumerca would put us near the Mobian Channel."

"You don't think the X-Tornado can safely traverse the Central Sea?" Sally questioned, suspicious of Tails' flight plan.

"Without a Chaos Emerald it's underpowered, and I don't want to cross over a large amount of water without one."

"Be honest; you just wanna see Chuck," Sonic accused.

"Don't act like you don't wanna see Chris either." Tails shot back.

"Okay, so maybe I'd like to drop in on Chris," Sonic admitted, "I mean, when exactly was the last time we saw him?"

"It was that whole thing with Shadow and the Ark, remember?" Amy reminded, "He and Tanaka tried to spring you from Prison Island."

"Oh right...that," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"I've got no problem with you going down to Station Square," Sally said, "but bear in mind that this is a time sensitive mission. You've got five days."

"Will anyone else be joining us, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"I've sent a message to the Chaotix, but have yet to receive a reply," NICOLE stated.

"Well just make sure that Cream doesn't stow away onboard the Freedom Fighter Special like she did last time," Sonic warned.

By the time they had discovered Cream onboard the Freedom Fighter Special, they were already halfway to Station Square, unable to turn around and take her back to Mobotropolis.

"Yeah, we'll make sure to sweep the plane thoroughly his time," Sally said, "Before and after."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When a Hedgehog Returns

Location: Soumerca

Three hours later...

* * *

The X-Tornado soared through the afternoon sky, the Rocky Jungle Zone stretched out beneath them as they drew closer to the formerly hidden city of Station Square. They soon passed over the Mystic Ruins, indicating that they were one step closer to reaching the United Federation's capital. The Xorda's attack on the planet had severely damaged the mountain that housed the city, leaving it almost entirely exposed to the outside world. Tails had delayed their departure from Mobotropolis, citing that he wanted to get the Ring Launcher properly installed into the X-Tornado.

_"Aircraft, you have been detected entering United Federation airspace, identify yourself immediately."_

Tails knew that if he didn't respond in a timely manner then the G.U.N. Air Force would be dispatched to investigate. The last thing he wanted was to find a pair of Blue Eagles on his tail, and immediately unhooked the microphone from the CB radio.

"Station Square Control, this is the X-Tornado requesting landing permission."

For a moment, Tails feared that they would be denied clearance to land, but the sound of the unseen man's voice coming back over the radio fill him with relief.

_"Acknowledged, X-Tornado. Professor Thorndyke will be notified of your imminent arrival."_

"Copy that, control."

Since begin exposed to the outside world, the Department of Immigration had begun enforcing they immigration laws more stringently. Sonic and Tails were the exception to the rule, their affiliation with the Knothole Freedom Fighters was well known as was their heroics, though it was possible that Chuck also had a hand in that. Hanging up the microphone, Tails pushed the X-Tornado towards the mountain that housed the city. Knuckles and the Chaotix were the only ones who had been to Station Square following the Xorda's attack. They had recruited by the President to investigate the then newly-opened Casinopolis, which had been run by Renfield Rodent. The building had in reality been a factory, churning out Infiltrator-model Auto Automatons that would slowly replace the citizen of Station Square. The plot had been foiled, with Renfield being carted off to jail to stand trial for his crimes. The sheer destruction that the invaders had wrought on the mountain left Sonic and Tails without breath, even the wreckage of the aircraft that had ferried a group of survivors had been utterly destroyed. The waters of the Central Sea now met the Emerald Coast, leaving Tails to wonder if the Southern Sapphire Sea could still even be referred to as such.

"The Xorda really did a number on the city," the fox said, "You were in Westopolis when the Black Arms invaded, did you swing by while you were down here?"

"Naw...probably should've," Sonic admitted, frowning.

Peering out the window, the hedgehog could see that they were flying over Central Street, Station Square's main thoroughfare. Construction season was in full swing, repairing the damage caused by Perfect Chaos when he tore his way through the city not too long ago. Passing over the downtown core, the X-Tornado continued along to the affluent neighbourhood of Silky Heights where the Thorndykes resided.

* * *

Location: Thorndyke Estate

That same time...

* * *

Chris Thorndyke as he sat at the edge of his swimming pool, letting the water lapping at his bare feet. Summer vacation had arrived and he had switched into more appropriate wear; denim shorts and a yellow-sleeveless shirt with a vertical white strip running through the middle. It hadn't taken long for boredom to set it; the ski trip to the Blue Ridge Mountains that his parents had been planning had been put on indefinitely hold due to his mother's movie. He was stuck at home, while his friends were off having adventures of their own. Danny was heading out west to Empire City, Francis had a family reunion to attend in Silver Valley, and Helen's parents had rented a villa down at the Emerald Coast. The boy let out a sigh and flopped onto his back, lazily watching the clouds drift past for several minutes.

"There you are," a voice stated.

Chris rolled onto his stomach and saw his grandfather marching across the backyard towards him, dressed in brown slacks and a red Hawaiian shirt.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Chris asked.

"I just received a call from Air Traffic Control; the X-Tornado was detected entering United Federation airspace."

"It's Sonic!" he cried out, scrambling to his feet.

Chris had to remind himself that it might not ever be Sonic; it could easily just be Tails dropping in for a visit. Snatching up his shoes, Chris followed his grandfather to the front yard of the estate and watched as the X-Tornado began making its approach. With the threat posed by the Eggman Empire primarily localised in Northamer, the Freedom Fighters had little reason to come down to the southern hemisphere. Chuck fished a remote out of his pocket and pressed one of the buttons, causing the palm trees that lined the driveway to tilt away, providing enough clearance for Tails to land the X-Tornado.

"Sonic! Tails!" Chris called out, waving his arms.

"It's good to see you boys again," Chuck said, stepping forward, "though I admit, I was surprised to hear you were on your way."

"Hiya guys," Tails said from the cockpit, "It wasn't really planned."

"We're headed to Efrika and coming down here was the safest route," Sonic stated, dropping to the ground below.

"I see. Let's head inside and you can tell us all about," Chuck suggested.

Twirling his tails about, the fox took to the air and landed on the asphalt driveway next to the hedgehog whom was already in mid-stride, Tails trailing behind as they followed Chuck into the interior of the estate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stopover

Location: Thorndyke Estate

Five minutes later...

* * *

"I've heard about the problems you've been havin with Ramada Refineries," Chuck stated, entering into the foyer.

"That's putting it mildly," Sonic grumbled.

Socrates Ramada's company had been illegally tapping the reserves at the Oil Ocean Refinery for months without the knowledge of the council. Ramada Refineries' blatant disregard for the sovereignty of the Republic of Acorn had caused a diplomatic incident, with the United Federation ordering that Socrates Ramada to cease operations on Westside Island.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Chuck said, "Ramada Refineries didn't get to be the second largest energy producer in the United Federation by playing by the rules."

"What's the first?" The fox asked.

"HEXAeco," the elderly human answered.

"Well they're a long ways from the United Federation!"

"It all comes down to money in the end," Chuck stated, "Though it can't be very cost effective to ship all that crude down to Soumerca,"

"They shouldn't be shipping it anywhere; that's our natural resources they're profiting from," Sonic said, throwing his arms up in dismay.

"Why'd Mobotropolis open an oil refinery anyways? I thought you Mobians liked to preserve nature," Chris asked.

"It was the Overlanders actually," Tails corrected, "The Metropolis Zone was originally an Overlander settlement, while the Chemical Plant and the Oil Ocean Refinery were part of the city's industrial complex. After we won the Great War, those overseas territories where left abandoned until Dr. Eggman began utilizing them following his coup d'état."

"That was until you succeeded in ousting him from power," Chuck added.

Entering into the estate's dining room, the hedgehog and fox were greeted by Ella and Tanaka; the Thorndyke's maid and butler respectively.

"Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails. It is a pleasure to see you again," the butler greeted.

"Sí, it has been such a long time," Ella added.

"It's good to see you both," Tails said.

Tea and sandwiches had been prepared and laid out in advance of their arrival, and the two Mobians eagerly helped themselves.

"What's in Efrika that has your attention?" Chuck asked, taking a seat at the end of the table, while Sonic and Tails seated themselves beside one another, Chris took a seat across for them.

"A city called Soleanna," Sonic answered, "We've received information that there are allies waiting for us in Murasia."

"Soleanna? I've never heard of such a city, and I've got sources in high places," Chuck stated.

"It's not part of the Hidden City Initiative, if that's what you're trying to get at," Tails said.

Following the dissection of the Xorda emissary, the Earth-based governments feared that there would be a reprisal. To ensure Humanity's survival, a contingency plan was developed to shelter a portion of the human population. Known as the Hidden City Initiative, it resulted in several cities being hastily constructed in concealment underground. Station Square was one of these city, alongside Spagonia, Apotos, Adabat, Shamar, Mazuri, Chun-Nan, and Holoska. Mobius' near destruction at the hands of the Xorda had convinced some of these hidden city-states to publicly reveal their existence to the outside world.

"The inhabitants call themselves Terrans; they were led by a man named Doran Routhe," Tails stated.

"Hmm...I think I recognise the name," Chuck admitted.

"He was a Senator before resigning out of anger when your Congress rejected his proposed plans for colonial expansion," Tails added.

"I see. How long are you two going to be in the city?" Chuck asked.

"Not long...unfortunately. It's a time sensitive mission and we've got recon the area before Sal and the others arrive," Sonic stated.

"So Chris, got any plans for summer?" Tails asked.

"Well...dad had planned to take us on a ski trip to the Blue Ridge Mountains," he explained, frowning, "...but mom's filming a movie and can't get away."

"Say Chuck, would you have a problem with Chris travelling with us?" Sonic asked, causing Tails to glance at Sonic in surprise.

"Sonic, is that really such a good idea?" Tails asked in a low whisper.

"What's the worst that could happen?" the hedgehog replied back.

"How much time you got?"

"Can I, Grandpa?" Chris asked.

"Well...it would prevent you from mopping around the house," Chuck said, "but I'll have to run it past your parents first, though I don't see them saying no."

"I'll start packing right away," Chris said.

Climbing to his feet, Chris exited the dining room, intent on headed for his bedroom.

"I'll go help him," Ella stated, taking her leave.

"Tell him to pack a suit," Chuck suggested, "there's a good chance he'll be meeting with some very important people."

"How about you come with us, Chuck," Tails urged, knowing that Sally would have less of a problem with Chris being with them if Chuck was accompanying.

"Well...as much as I could use a break, I've got to complete the project I've been working on."

"And what project is that?" Sonic questioned.

"Something I think you might like," Chuck said, directing his answer towards Tails.

"Really? What type of project?" the fox asked.

Chuck rose to his feet and headed for the door, prompting Sonic and Tails to follow him out into the front yard of the estate. A push of a button caused the garage to rise up, exposing Chuck's laboratory beneath it; a small fighter plane painted silver, blue, and yellow parked inside.

"Wow! What is it?" Tails asked.

"It doesn't have a name yet, but I have been calling it the Hyper Tornado," Chuck stated.

"What's the length of the wingspan? What's the maximum speed?" Tails asked, a dozen questions popping into his head.

"I'll share all the details with you," Chuck said, stifling a laugh from Tails' enthusiasm, "How'd you like to take it for a test flight?"

Without even saying a word, Tails pulled down his goggles over his eyes, a grin plastered all over his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Need to Speed

Location: Thorndyke Estate

Fifteen minutes later...

* * *

Sonic was stretched out on the rooftop, his green eyes lazily watching as the fluffy white clouds slowly drifted past. He heard the sound of an engine starting up, prompting the hedgehog to sit up and watch as the Hyper Tornado took to the air, flying off towards the downtown core. Chris was still sequestered in his room, unable to make a decision on what he should pack for the trip to Soleanna. All the waiting was beginning to make him restless; he needed something to distract him until both Tails and Chris were ready to leave. A race was exactly what he needed and there was only one human in Station Square capable of keeping up with him. Standing up, Sonic launched himself from the rooftop and grabbed the branch of a nearby tree, swinging down to the ground below. He tore out of the Thorndyke's estate seconds later, the wind blowing through his fur as he headed on to Route 99, weaving through the traffic of the crowded thoroughfare. He took notice of a white sedan that was ahead of him, watching as a pair of children pointed at him from the back seat. The hedgehog couldn't help but wave at them as he sped past, eliciting angry honks from some of the drivers. Sonic cast them an apologetic-look, but continued in the direction of the freeway off ramp. Barely three minutes later, Sonic skidded to a stop behind the SSPD building. The garage acted as the headquarters for the Police Department's high-speed pursuit unit – the S-Team. He had run afoul of the S-Team during his first night in Station Square, something that Sally had not been pleased about. There were several Formula One cars parked inside the garage, undergoing maintenance while the team was on standby.

"Yo Sam, you here!?" Sonic called out, trying to get his voice to rise above the noise.

He noticed movement coming from the inside and watched as a ginger-haired human stepped out from behind one of the cars, cleaning his hands off with a rag. He was dressed in a predominately red racing uniform; the standard attire for the leader of the S-Team.

He was the only human capable of keeping up with him, and they had naturally developed an intense rivalry. Extremely competitive, Sam desired nothing more then to prove that he was the faster then the hedgehog.

"Well! Well! If it isn't Sonic," he stated.

"Wanna race?"

"I'm always ready to wipe the floor with you, hedgehog," he said with a grin.

"You clearly have memory issues, Sam. I distinctly remember wiping the floor with you the last time we raced," Sonic smirked.

"Uh...Sam, don't you have to be at the courthouse this afternoon to give testimony?" a voiced asked.

Sonic noticed a blonde-haired man standing by one of the racers, dressed in a white and red version of Sam's racing uniform. The hedgehog recognized the man as Hector Dragg; Sam's rival prior to being reduced to third place, something he continued to resent.

"Oh...that's right," Sam muttered, "How's about you come back later. My schedule'll be open for the rest of the day."

"Can't. Tails and I are heading to Efrika on a mission," Sonic lamented, "Chris' tagging along for the ride."

"Well then...," Sam said, "Guess we'll just have to postpone our rematch for another day."

"Wonderful. Guess I'll find something else to entertain myself with," Sonic muttered, his plans ruined.

* * *

Location: Station Square

That same time...

* * *

Tails sat within the cockpit of the Hyper Tornado, his hands gripping the yoke as he corkscrewed the aircraft. The X-Tornado was capable of flying 300 miles per hour; the Hyper Tornado was had thus far managed to keep up. It was outperforming the Cyclone and the Twister, and was even superior to the original Tornado. He was streaking across the cityscape, passing over Diamond Stadium when he heard Chuck's voice came over the radio.

_"How do you like it, Tails?"_

"The controls are really responsive, Chuck."

_"That's what I like to hear?" __What are the chances of Mobotropolis being interested in purchasing a fleet?"_

"Well...we really don't have an air force," the fox stated, "Any aircraft at the disposal of the Republic of Acorn are privately owned."

_"Is that good or bad for me?"_ Chuck questioned.

"You'd still have to go through the proper channels and present the offer to the Council of Acorn," Tails said, "Even so; the Council of Acorn's got its hands full dealing with Ramada Refineries."

_"Well, I'm sure Nelson has people on his payroll to do that for him,"_ he commented, _"You're running low on fuel, Tails. You might want to consider coming back."_

"Roger that," he replied.

Tails banked the aircraft to the right without delay, and began heading in the direction of Silky Heights, landing at the Thorndyke's Estate barely five minutes later. Chuck was waiting for him as he touched down on the estate's driveway, a tablet computer in his hands.

"Sonic took off a while ago," Chuck informed as Tails pushed open the canopy, "He looked like he was getting restless."

"Not surprising," Tails said, grabbed the cables and attached them to the Hyper Tornado's computer, "he's probably challenging your son-in-law to a race."

"Sam's never really gotten over the fact that he lost his title to Sonic," Chuck commented, "beginning download."

With the flight data downloaded from the Hyper Tornado's computer, Chuck would be able to develop improvements and conduct more tests before he passed the blueprints over to Thorndyke Industries.

"I'm ready!" Chris called out as he emerged from the estate, a duffle bag slung across the boy's chest and a pack strapped to his back, a smile plastered on his face.

He was making no attempt to hide his excitement at being permitted to go on another adventure with the blue hedgehog.

"We just need another minute and then we can go look for Sonic," the fox replied.

While waiting for Tails and Chuck to finish up what they were doing, Chris stuffed his duffle bag into the X-Tornado's storage compartment. Chris took a seat behind Tails' seat, waiting patiently for the fox and his grandfather to finish what they were doing.

"All done," Chuck announced, unplugging the tablet.

Tails unplugged the cables and handed them to Chuck, climbing out of the cockpit and dropping to the ground.

"You sure you won't reconsider?" the fox questioned.

"I'm far too busy, besides it'll be good for Chris if was just the three of you."

"Sally's not gonna like this," he sighed under his breath.

Strolling across the driveway, Tails approached the X-Tornado and was about to climb onboard when Ella and Tanaka approached.

"I prepared sandwiches for your trip," the maid stated, gesturing to the wicker picnic basket she carried.

"Thanks, Ella. I wasn't looking forward to eating those MREs we've got packed away in the X-Tornado's survival kit," Tails said.

Tails took the basket and flew up to the passenger pod, depositing the inside, rather then stashing it in the storage compartment.

"Have a safe flight," Chuck said as Tails climbed into the cockpit.

"We will," Tails called down.

"Bye Ella, bye Mr. Tanaka, bye grandpa," Chris said.

Tails powered up the X-Tornado's engines and was sent speeding down the driveway, the fox pulling back on the controls and the entire aircraft lifted off the ground.

"Where do you think Sonic is?" Chris asked.

"Let's check the desert. If Sonic's racing against your uncle, then it'll be out there."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Land of Mystery

Location: Sand Hill Zone

Ten minutes later...

* * *

From atop a towering mesa, Sonic stared out across the desert landscape, he sun beating down upon him as waves of heat radiating up from the endless tracks of sand. He was miles from Station Square, surrounded by nothing but pristine desert that separated him from civilization. If Ramada Refineries had conducted oil drilling within the desert, then there were few signs of it. Mobius' largest oil reserves lay within Shanazar; a desert kingdom located in the eastern most part of the Efrikan continent. Their refineries in the Oil Desert Zone were capable of producing more barrels of oil then Socrates Ramada's company could ever hope to match. Unfortunately, it had resulted environmental damage that had left a choking smog over the kingdom's capital. The pollution had become so bad that Princess Kupacious had been forced to relocate it to Tashistan before her successful annexation of Shamar. The formerly hidden city now served as the kingdom's new capital, after Kupacious' Imperial Guards had pacified local resistance. Growing increasingly bored, Sonic launched himself from the mesa, racing down the rocky surface to the blistering sands below. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, the hedgehog tore his way across the desert landscape. As he ran, he watched a black shadow pass overhead, prompting the hedgehog to stop dead in his tracks, the distinctive sound of the X-Tornado's engines reaching his ears. Sonic turned his green eyes skyward and discovered that the aircraft had passed him by.

"Yo Tails, down here," he said into his wrist communicator.

The X-Tornado immediately banked left, circling overhead up Sonic began waving his arms to get the fox's attention. Transforming the aircraft into its X-Cyclone mode, it descended from the sky, kicking up a large amount of sand in the process.

"Hey Sonic, we're ready to go when you are," Chris called out.

"Yeah, then let's head out," Sonic said leaping onto the exterior of the aircraft.

A press of a button and the X-Tornado took to the sky, heading for the southernmost part of the continent. Twenty minutes into their flight and a pair of Blue Eagles appeared in the horizon, on an obvious intercept course. Suddenly the CB radio crackled to life and a voice; obviously male, came on the line.

_"Aircraft, you are entering a restricted area, change course immediately or we will be forced to open fire,"_ the man on the radio warned.

"We must be near Area 99," Chris stated.

It hadn't crossed Tails' mind that their current trajectory might just put them directly in the path of a 'top-secret military base' belonging to the national defense force. Not wanting to fly over open water, Tails banked the X-Tornado to the right without hesitation, heading deeper into the continent.

"Don't tell me we have to go around," Sonic said.

"You wanna get shot down, cause I don't?" Tails retorted.

"True enough, but this'll eat up a lot of time."

"Can't be helped, you know how touchy GUN can be."

"Unfortunately," Sonic sighed.

* * *

Location: Murasia

Hours later...

* * *

Murasia was a jungle-covered region full of high mountains and plenty of ruins of a once thriving civilization that held little interest in the eyes of the Eggman Empire. The X-Tornado was still a ways from its destination; having to divert their flight path had wasted a large amount of time. The skies had gradually darkened in the past twenty minutes and the wind was beginning to pick up.

"Looks like there's a storm brewing," Chris said, stating the obvious.

"I think we should land," Tails said, "I don't want to try to fly in this weather."

Sonic glanced over the side of the aircraft, staring down at the jungle below when he spotted an elevated area of foliage covered land that towered over the rest of the jungle that was the size of a small city.

"There," Sonic shouted pointed to the mesa, "we can take shelter down there."

The X-Tornado banked and dropped in attitude heading towards the mesa and transforming into its X-Cyclone mode allowing Tails to land the vehicle and maneuver into the forest to get out of the rain that had begun to fall. The forest was humid, but not so much that it was uncomfortable and the canopy was thick enough that it prevented much of the rain from penetrating.

"Well so much for that," Sonic said as he leapt down from the X-Cyclone as it lowered itself to the ground.

"How long do you think we're grounded for?" Chris asked, dropping to the muddy ground below.

"I donno," Tails admitted.

He reached for the pouch at his hip and removed a collapsible table computer that he had stored inside, taking a moment to access any weather satellites that just happened to be overhead. What he found was a slow moving weather system that at the very minimum would eat up another two hours.

"Might as well get comfortable," Tails said.

"Let's just set up camp and wait it out, we can continue onward to Soleanna in the morning," Sonic suggested.

"Your right Sonic," Tails said climbing out of the X-Cyclone, "We'll need some water and firewood. I looked for the water if you want to collect the firewood."

"Yeah! Sure thing, Big Guy."

"I'll grab that picnic basket Ella gave us," Chris announced.

Several minutes later Tails was walking along a well worn path that seem to have been traveled once before with a clear, collapsible plastic water jug in his arms as he for any sort of pond of stream but so far all he had come across was a bunch of crumbling ruins. He stopped and looked around before spotting a small pond that was located just off the path and head over to fill the jug water. Once sufficiently filled he added several water treatment pills, screwed on the cap and turned and headed back in the direction of the campsite. Sonic had been unsurprisingly fast in collecting the firewood, already he had managed to get a fire going to provide them with warmth.

"Here Tails," Chris said, offering the fox a sandwich wrapped in wax paper.

"What did Ella make us?" he questioned.

"Smells like prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of pesto aioli," the boy answered.

Tails set the water jug down and accepted the sandwich, taking a seat on the ground so that he could eat.

"How much further do you think we've got left?" Sonic asked, taking a seat.

"A few hours at least," Tails said between bits of his sandwich, "Mmm...I forgot how good Ella's cooking was."

"Too bad Danny and Francis couldn't come," the hedgehog said.

"Well everyone's has plans for summer vacation," Chris stated, "and even if they didn't, I'm not sure Danny and Frances would've been allowed to come with us."

"What are they up to anyways?" Tails questioned.

"Danny's heading out to Empire City, Helen's spending time at the Emerald Coast Resort, and Francis' family has a cottage out in Silver Valley."

"Should we set up camp?" Tails asked, "we've got no way of knowing how long it'll take for this weather system to pass."

"Sounds like a good idea, Tails," Sonic said, "let's give it a bit before making that decision."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: City of Water

Location: Soleanna Forest Zone

Afternoon, that next day…

* * *

By the time the X-Tornado had landed, the cloudless blue sky had become tinted with only the slightest hint of orange. Satellite photos provided by the United Federation indicated that Soleanna had no airport, forcing them to land in a deep canyon located just outside the city. The ground was carpeted with lush grass, and there were trees scattered throughout the area. Tails didn't feel comfortable with leaving the aircraft out in the open; instead he switched to X-Cyclone mode and pushed toward the southeast, where the forest turned into jungle. Sonic and Chris had already disembarked, but Tails remained seated in the cockpit.

"Why don't you and Chris should go on ahead, Sonic," Tails suggested, "I've got to report back to Mobotropolis and tell Sally that we've arrived."

"Should we take our gear with us?" Chris asked.

"Um...no, let's leave it in the storage compartment for now," Sonic replied, "We can always come back later."

Sonic and Chris headed off in a northwesterly direction where the city was located, leaving Tails to radio home. Trekking through the valley only took them fifteen minutes, but soon they had passed through a stone archway that led into the city. Chris found Soleanna to be breathtakingly beautiful, with white stone buildings of European architecture and numerous bridges spanning over the many canals that weaved its way throughout the entire city. The inhabitants seemed to be preparing for some sort of celebration, with strings of white light strung between several buildings. Human wondered along the cobblestone streets, paying no mind to the anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, something that Chris took notice of.

"They don't seem surprised to see you," the boy said.

"They must've encountered Mobians before," Sonic surmised, "Shanazar's just across the desert, maybe they've encountered one of the nomad tribes, or a local community, or those trying to flee the Eggman Empire."

Unable to settle upon a plausible theory, Sonic and Chris continued through the city winding up at the waterfront. There was a platform in the center of the canal with a large blazer that currently lay extinguished, but that wasn't what captured Sonic's attention. There was a sandy-blonde haired woman standing at the railing, occasionally stealing glances at her wristwatch. She was dressed in blue jeans with a white t-shirt that was covered by a navy blue jacket, and white sneakers. It wasn't until she turned to leave that Sonic managed to get a good look at her face.

"Topaz?" he asked aloud.

The woman whirled around, a stunned look on her face upon discovering that Sonic was standing behind her along with the Thorndyke boy.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he said, "Where's Rouge, casing the local jewellery store?"

"She's around. We're here at the request of the President to investigate this city," she replied.

She wasn't being completely truthful; GUN had dispatched them to investigate a suspected Eggman Base in the mountains. They hadn't known about Soleanna, it was only via GUN spy satellites that they discovered about the city's existence, which was further collaborated with the anonymous information received by the Republic of Acorn nearly a day later. With New Megaopolis in ruins, it was possible that Dr. Eggman was determined to menace someone else for a change, and these 'Terrans' were oblivious to the threat lurking within their own backyard. Splitting up, she had remained behind in Soleanna to learn what she could, while Rouge had headed up into the White Acropolis Peaks to gather intelligence on the base. That was well over twelve hours ago, if she didn't re-establish contact soon, then she would have to radio headquarters for assistance.

"Anything else?" Sonic asked, causing her to suddenly snap back to reality.

"I keep hearing about some place called Augustgard. I don't think Soleanna's the only place where these 'Terrans' reside."

"Hmm...good to know," the hedgehog commented.

"Sonic, there you are," Tails said, approaching the group, "Huh? Oh hiya, Topaz."

"Nice to see you again, Tails," Topaz greeted.

"You managed to make contact with Sal and the others?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Mighty and Ray will be coming down with them," the fox explained.

"Cool beans," he said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Say...where exactly do we plan on sleeping?" Chris asked.

"That's...a good question," Sonic admitted.

"Most of the hotels will probably be booked completely for the festival," Topaz stated, "You'll be lucky to find a vacancy."

"Guess were sleeping under the stars again," Sonic commented.

"I don't mind," Chris admitted.

"I'd better be off. You boys enjoy yourselves," Topaz said, walking off.

"Well...Who's up for some grub?" asked the hedgehog.

* * *

Location: White Acropolis Peaks

That night...

* * *

Spotlights lit up the night sky, catching the falling flakes of snow as an alarm pierced the chilly mountain air. From within the base, numerous Egg Gunners marched through the front gates to confront the intruder that had been detected. Eggman was rolling out a new line of robots to replace the forces he had lost after the destruction of New Megaopolis, but they were no match for Shadow the Hedgehog. Skating through the evergreens, the black and crimson hedgehog used the trees as cover from the bullets that were fired at him. He shot towards the front gate, ignoring the robots and leapt over the fence, landing behind a stack of barrels.

_"Transmission from HQ. An SOS has been issued by Agent Topaz. The last communication from Agent Rouge was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

"Understood. Initiating the mission now."

Though the power of Chaos Control, Shadow teleported away from the scene, reappearing deeper within the base. Security had been upgraded to full alert status, forcing Shadow to either fight or avoid a confrontation altogether. There were deep fissures within the earth, forcing Shadow to launch himself off of snow drifts to cross them. Rouge was likely being held deeper within the complex, but knowing her, she had probably managed to break out of whatever cell she had been thrown in. Having avoided or eliminated most of the security robots, Shadow arrived at a blast door containing a security detail. The hedgehog lunged at one of them, delivering a vicious kick to the head of one of the robots, detaching it completely from its body. Charging up a Chaos Spear, Shadow hurled it casually at one robot who had attempted to flank him from behind. The spear of Chaos Energy pierced the robot's chest, causing it to crash to the ground in a heap, smoke trailing from the gapping hole in its body. Shadow didn't give the other robots and chance to attack him, infusing his body with Chaos Energy, he unleashed it all at once, consuming them in a brilliant explosion. Twisted shards of metal rained down upon him, but his attention was fixated upon the blast door that was slowly sliding apart with a groan. Rouge was standing on the other side, more surprised to see him then he was of her.

"Shadow? Why are..."

"It was a request from the President," he answered.

"Guess Topaz got worried, huh?" she said

"Was I even needed?" he questioned.

"Hey, I appreciate the distraction."

"You get what you came for?"

"Yep," Rouge answered, producing a flash drive.

"Then we'd better get a move on."

Shadow whirled around and took a step forward when the alarms suddenly ceased their annoying blaring, something that he found unusual.

"Eggman's not the type to give up so easily," Rouge commented, echoing his sentiment.

From a PA system hidden somewhere a voice, a female one that had been synthesized, come on the line.

_"Thrust increasing..."_

_"Engine output at maximum..."_

_"Course plotted..."_

There came a load groan, and the entire mountains felt like it was shaking, forcing Shadow and Rouge to brace themselves.

_"Gate open..."_

_"Lifting off."_

They watched as a sleek, crimson battleship suddenly pull out from the hanger bay that had been built into the side of the mountain.

"Is that...?" Shadow began.

"...The Egg Carrier!?" Rouge gasped.

Shadow had never witnessed the Egg Carrier in actio before, though he had seen the wreckage of both vessels and had read GUN files detailing Eggman's attack on Station Square. They watched as the thrusters kicked on, sending the flying fortress streaking down the mountainside towards the City of Water.

"He's heading for Soleanna," Rouge cried out.

Seizing the bat by the wrist, Shadow said began to draw upon his reserves of Chaos Energy.

"CHAOS...," he said, winking out of existance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: City in Flames

Location: Soleanna

That same time...

* * *

Firework launching into the sky, the multi-coloured lights reflecting off the water flowing through the canals. From the booth of a Japanese-style restaurant, Sonic, Tails, and Chris could see the firework show, all while dining on what passed as 'authentic' Japanese cuisine. The interior utilized a faux-Japanese design, with plenty of bamboo wood and Japanese artwork hanging on the walls. It was fortunate that the people of Soleanna accepted Mobiums, otherwise they'd have been forced to chow down on MREs.

"When do you suppose the festival will start?" Chris asked, finishing off the last of his Miso Soup.

"Uh...maybe we should consider leaving soon," Tails suggested.

"I suppose you're right," Sonic admitted, swirling the green tea in his cup, "Where'd that waitress go?"

There were surprisingly few diners within the restaurant, the sound of utensils and hushed conversations mixing with the soft music that emerged from a hidden speaker.

"Will you be needing anything else?" the waitress asked, approaching their table.

"Just the bill please," Sonic stated.

"I'll be back in just a moment," she said, turning and heading for the counter.

She returned several minutes later with their bill, placing it on the table so she could attent to another costumer. Pooling the Mobiums that they had between the two of them, Sonic and Tails were able to pay for the meal, while leaving a more then adequate tip for their waitress. The trio emerged from the restaurant to the cool night air, making their way through the crowd towards the waterfront. The fireworks ceased as soon as they reached their destination and they watched as an elegant looking gondola with six oars on either side emerging from beneath one of the bridges. A young woman stood on the bow of the gondola, dressed in a white gown that was adorned with gold and silk that reached her knees, a large necklace with diamonds set in it, long white gloves that reached her forearms, red heels, and feather clips in her fiery-red hair. She waved to the crowds of people that had gathered in the streets for the beginning of Soleanna's Sun Festival.

"She's beautiful," Chris commented, "Is that Princess Elise?"

Neither Sonic nor Tails said anything as they watched the gondola docked at the central platform and allowed the princess to disembark and approached a priest who stood at attention with two brown robed guards. She bowed to the priest and was handed a lit torch by one of her two red robed female bodyguards and stared into the flame her light blue eyes as he had another one of her visions. She floated high and watched much to her horror as the entire city of Soleanna was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Miss Elise?" asked one of her bodyguards, bringing the princess out of her daze.

"It…it's alright," she replied before bowing to the priest in front of her.

"We give thanks for the blessed flame, may we always continue to have piece," Elise said aloud, "Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light…"

The princess approached the Alter of Flame that was located in the center of the platform and used the torch to ignite the tinder within a dish causing the flames to rush up along to another dish located higher on the platform to ignite. Fireworks resumed as Elise turned and waved to the crowd when suddenly missiles impacted the platform and buildings causing the crowd to erupt in screams including the princess as the Egg Carrier appeared over the city. Panic erupted throughout the city as the bottom of the ship opened and several Egg Gunners dropped down onto the platform surrounding the Princess and the guards with her as a hovering platform descended from the sky and hovered near the princess revealing the sinister scientist Dr. Eggman who bowed before her before straightening himself. He was dressed in a red jacket with yellow cuffs; a portion of it having been pinned back revealing the underside to be yellow. He wore gray pants and polished black boots, while a small device was attached to his right arm, held in place by a pair of steel rings.

"Eggman," Sonic snarled "What's he doing here?"

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna," Robotnik said, "I am Doctor Eggman, I've come here to annex your kingdom and make it a part of the Eggman Empire. Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies! Now princess…this way…please."

"Chris, stay with Tails," the hedgehog ordered, leaping over the canal.

Elise took several steps back away from Dr. Eggman as the four guards present on the platform attempted to protect her from harm. Slowly the wind began to pick up spinning around the platform going faster and faster until stopping completely.

"My…that's a pretty snazzy performance there," Sonic said appearing on top of the now extinguished Alter of Flame.

"You…it can't be," Elise said recognizing the Mobian, but unsure where she had seen him.

The robots suddenly opened fire on the hedgehog who leapt off of the dish and attacked one robot with a homing attack, then another, and another until only one remained as Sonic raced towards it and kicked it off of the platform and into the water below.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he said racing over to the princess and scooping her up in his arms and leaping off of the platform.

"Not that irritating hedgehog again," Robotnik yelled, "ATTACK!"

Several more robots arrived on the scene immediately targeted the hedgehog and launched a barrage of missiles at him that impacted the now deserted streets of the city before Sonic escaped into the night.

"Um, why are you helping me?" Elise asked after several minutes.

"No special reason," Sonic said leaping over to a canal and onto another street and continued running.

"SONIC!" Elise warned as five of Eggman's robots landed in the streets.

Sonic put Elise down on her feet as raced towards one of the robots and planted his feet into its chest knocking it over and leapt into the air as another robot fired it's Vulcan Cannon but caught another robot in its line of fire as Sonic took out the remaining three with a homing attack before landing on his feet.

Elise's screams caused the blue hedgehog to turn around and see that the Princess was captured in one of the mechanical arms of Robotnik hover platform.

"Enough games hedgehog. I'll be taking the princess with me, you wouldn't put her life at risk would you?" asked Eggman.

"Whatever you're planning it isn't going to work," warned Sonic.

"Sonic!" Elise cried out.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," Sonic said looking directly at the Princess.

"I know."

The platform slowly began to rise higher into the air as a section of the Egg Carrier opened and Eggman's platform vanished into the bottom as it flew off towards the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: City Under Siege

Location: Soleanna

Three minutes later...

* * *

Shard stood atop one of the city's domed cathedrals, watching Dr. Eggman's flying fortress hung menacingly in the dark sky above Soleanna. Several of the surrounding buildings had caught on fire, the light reflecting off the Egg Carrier's metallic surface.

_"Gotta hand it to the doc; he definitely knows how to put on a spectacle,"_ the robotic hedgehog muttered.

He turned his attention to the streets below, red eyes fixated on a crowd of people who were pushing and shoving in a desperate attempt to get to safety. From his position, he could see that they were heading in the direction of Soleanna's coastline. He zoomed in on the terrified crowd and immediately took notice of the twin-tailed fox amongst them. Dragged behind him by the wrist was a ginger-haired human who was approximately twelve years of age. It was impossible for him not to have recognized Tails, the human on the other hand was someone he was not familiar. He turned his attention to another part of the city, spotting a blue hedgehog racing through one of the city's plazas. Sonic was leading a battalion of Egg Gunners on a merry chase through the city, drawing the robots away from any civilians. It appeared that even Eggman's newest robotic forces were still programmed to consider Sonic a priority target, something the hedgehog used to his advantage. Shard had found himself lacking the confidence to approach either the hedgehog or the fox, so he had purposely hung back, using lack of attacks on the civilian population as an excuse. A deafening sound echoed through the night sky, prompting him to look skyward, watching several large objects drop from the belly of the battleship.

_"Looks like you're trying to force my hand, doc,"_ Shard lamented.

Turning his attention to the nearest impact site, the robotic hedgehog discovered an Egg Guardian rising up out of the crater. Shard ignited his rockets and launched himself off the cathedral's rooftop, streaking towards the group of civilians who were now found themselves in immediate danger. Shard had been soaring over the roof of an adjacent building when he collided with another airborne object. His body struck another rooftop, flipping head over heels several times before crashing through a chimney. It did little to slow down his momentum and he continue to slide across the roof for several more meters. Having finally come to a rest, Shard pushed himself off the smashed and broken roofing tiles, finding that his left arm now hung uselessly at his side. His body had sustained numerous dents and his paint job had been marred by a series of scratches.

_"You are the rogue unit,"_ a voice stated.

The robotic hedgehog whirling around to see that the airborne object he had collided with was none other then Metal Sonic. He had fared no better from the collision, he was missing an ear, his spines were bent in an awkward angle, and his visor had a spider web crack in it. Shard had access to a self-repair function, although the same couldn't be said about Metal Sonic.

_"The doc just loves sending you out, doesn't he?" _Shard asked mockingly.

_"I was created to destroy Sonic."_

_"So was I, but I evolved beyond my programming."_

_"You are obsolete. I am superior."_

_"Is that way the doc has to constantly keep replacing you?"_

Metal Sonic ignored the jab, instead turning his attention to the hedgehog racing through the city streets.

_"Target acquired."_

_"Oh no you don't. How's about we keep this bot-to-bot, brother-to-brother?" _Shard suggested.

Metal Sonic swivelled his head around to regard him, a uncomfortable silence followed, as if he was considering his offer.

_"Challenge accepted,...'brother'," _Metal Sonic stated, his crimson eyes glowing brighter.

* * *

Location: Egg Carrier

That same time...

* * *

With Soleanna's Princess safely locked away within the brig, the egg-shaped doctor strolled into the vessel's cavernous bridge. His attention immediately focused on the two robots seated within two circular workstations. One was thin and tall with gold plating, while the other was short and wider with silver plating.

"Status report!" he demanded to Decoe and Bocoe.

When the Xorda launched their attack on Mobius, New Megaopolis had been one of the targeted cities and Snively had perished in the attack. With the loss of his chief lackey, Eggman wasted no time in replacing him with Decoe and Bocoe.

_"I detected Metal Sonic departing the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman," _Bocoe reported.

"Bah! Now I remember why I keep most of the free-will algorithm out of his coding," Eggman grumbled, "I really need to install a kill-switch."

_"Dr. Eggman, I'm detecting an enemy vessel inbound on long range sensors, ,"_ Decoe stated.

"Just one? I expected more resistance from these 'Terrans', though they're retaliating faster then I anticipated," he commented, "What's their ETA?"

_"The Terran vessel is on an intercept trajectory and is projected to arrive in approximately seven minutes."_

"Take us away from here," the doctor ordered, "let's be gone before reinforcements arrive."

_"Dr. Eggman, I've just lost track of that inbound vessel,"_ Decoe reported.

"How could you just lose it?" he snarled, taking a swipe at the robot.

A flash of green light suddenly filled the monitors on the bridge, bright enough to force those looking at them to turn away.

"What was that!?" Eggman demanded.

_"Rerouting video feed,"_ Bocoe stated, finger flying across the keyboard in front of him.

A large warship, larger then the Egg Carrier itself appeared on numerous monitors, with a large hammerhead-like bow and box-like bridge that extended upward. It had a short wingspan, and four separate engines mounted to the stern of the imposing vessel.

_"AH! WHAT IS THAT!?"_ Decoe cried out.

_"Incoming transmission,"_ Bocoe reported.

On one of the monitors the image of an elderly-looking man with a Hungarian-style moustache appeared. He was dressed in a black military outfit complete with a cap, a wooden pipe occupying the side of his mouth, while his left eye glowed red with a cybernetic replacement.

_"This is __Fleet Admiral Raymond Gaskaville of the __Terran Republic flagship Daedalus," _he stated over the comm. link, _"power down your weapon systems and prepare to be boarded."_

"I don't think so," Eggman said with a snarl, "Decoe! Bocoe! Open fire and prepare to dive!"

Lasers and missiles shot out from the Egg Carrier, striking the exterior of the vessel as it dove beneath it, but not without taking fire from the vessel's ATS laser batteries. Slipping past the battlecruiser, the Egg Carrier quickly tried to make a run it, but the Daedalus had already begun launching fighters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Family Feud

Location: Soleanna

That night...

* * *

Both robotic hedgehogs rocketed towards one another, but Shard attacked first, firing a shot from his plasma cannon. The shot seared beneath Metal Sonic as he got within striking range, slashing his rebellious counterpart across the face with his talons. Shard retaliated by morphing his arm into a sledgehammer, striking him in the torso. Metal Sonic quickly activated his Burst Shield, deflecting a series of laser blasts from Shard's torso.

_"Not bad! But I've still got the superior armaments, buddy,"_ Shard said, firing a blast from his plasma cannon.

Metal Sonic rocket forward and snatched up a piece of debris, hurling it in the direction of the renegade robot. Shard let out a howl when the object lodged itself into his arm cannon, preventing him from firing.

_"Fine!"_ he snarled, "_We'll do this old school style!"_

He curled into a ball and shot off like a deadly saw blade, aiming himself in the direction of his foe. Metal Sonic waited until the last second before activating his Black Shield, causing the robot hedgehog to ricochet off it.

_"Terminate target. Then Sonic,"_ Metal Sonic stated, rocketing towards him.

In an act of desperation, Shard fired his still jammed arm cannon, eliciting a scream as the metal parted like a flower. Firing a laser from his torso, Metal Sonic hit the airborne object dead on and disintegrated it to nothing more then sand.

_"You are good. I am better...superior,"_ declared Metal Sonic, approaching his downed opponent.

He seized Shard by the neck and hoisted him off the ground, his taloned fingers poised for a lethal strike.

_"It doesn't have to be like this!"_ Shard said, _"Look - take it from me. There can be more to life then 'Priority One Hedgehog'. You've got the same inner spark, right? You can grow too. You can be more then just a weapon or a tool."_

_"No. Target acquired. Eliminate target."_

_"There really is no potential for good in you, is there?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Well, then...good thing my cannon's fixed."_

Without warning, Shard fired a blast, striking Metal Sonic in the torso and throwing him backwards. Morphing his arm into a drill, Shard rocketed forwards, intent on finishing off Metal Sonic before some bystander was killed as a result of their fight.

_"Sorry, 'brother', but I've got to put you down," _he declared, _"And I blame Eggman for making me do this!"_

Lying sprawled on the rooftop of an adjacent building

, Metal Sonic barely had a chance to sit up before Shard pinned him to the ground. He attempt to drive the drill through the robotic hedgehog's torso, but Metal Sonic wasn't prepared to go down so easily.

_"Adaptive arm-problematic,"_ Metal Sonic stated, _"Burst Shield activated."_

Stumbling backwards in surprise, Shard let out a cry of pain as he clutched what remained of his left arm. The limb had been severed at the elbow, with Metal Sonic clutching the appendage within his talons.

_"Advantage removed," _hedeclared, tossing the severed limb over his shoulder.

Shard's eyes glowed brighter in anger as he rocketed towards Metal Sonic, tackling him and dragging the robot along the ground.

_"If I gotta go...we go together,"_ Shard snarled.

_"Warning - self-termination imminent,"_ Metal Sonic stated.

_"It's not about me! It never was! And I've got to end you since you'll never understand that!" _

The two collided into the cobblestones, Shard straining to get to his feet before Metal Sonic could do the same.

_"All of target data stored in Power Gem core...weakness detected. Eliminating."_

The force of the explosion lifted Shard into the air and hurled his several meters, coming to a rest near a bench. In conjunction to having lost his left arm, Shard's right leg had been blow nearly completely off, while his visor had been smashed and his right ear had barely managed to remain attached. He gazed into the night sky with his green eyes, watching the Daedalus exchange fire with the Egg Carrier. Scores of DF/A-19 Wraiths swarming out from the Battlecruiser, peppering the hull of Eggman's flagship with missile fire. He continued to stare into the sky, the robotic hedgehog watched as darkness enveloped the Egg Carrier.

_"Of course, why wouldn't he have installed a cloaking device,"_ he said with a shake of his head.

He heard footsteps, and was unsurprised when Sonic popped into his field of vision, staring down at him.

"It's you," the hedgehog said in disbelief, "NICOLE said it was you, but I had my suspicions."

_"Nice to see you too, Sonic,"_ Shard said weakly.

With his remaining arm, the robotic hedgehog grabbed hold of the bench and pulled himself into seated position. His self-repair systems were taking longer then usual, likely due to the extensive damage he had sustained.

"You're Power Gem, it's cracked," Sonic stated.

Shard glanced down at the green gem embedded in his torso, finding a spider web running through it.

_"Shoulda took his word when he said it would be a target,"_ Shard said.

"Who!? Who are you working for?"

_"You'll...meet him...soon...enough."_

Sonic watched as Shard's eyes dimmed considerable before going out completely, leaving the hedgehog stunned. The rebellious Metal Sonic toppled sideways, hitting the cobblestones with the metallic clank, dislodging the Power Gem from his torso and shattering. Sonic picked up the largest intact piece and studied it for a moment,

"HEY! This is glass!"

Shard's green eyes flickered back on and the robotic doppelganger pulled himself back into a seated position, looking directly at the hedgehog.

_"Too dramatic?" _he asked.

"I'd have fallen for it if you hadn't toppled over," Sonic stated.

_"Yeah. I think I went a little overboard."_

Shard placed his hand near his torso, causing the gold metal to open, allowing him to insert his intact limb inside. Several seconds passed before he removed it again, this time clutching a glass cylinder that contained his Power Gem core.

_"Housing it inside of my body definitely protected it when Metal Sonic decided on the explosive exit strategy."_

"Wait. Metal Sonic was here?"

_"Oh yeah, he's over there, and there, and there,"_ Shard said waving his arm around.

"Hilarious."

_"I thought so."_

Shard looked down to find that his leg had been fully repaired, allowing the robotic hedgehog to climb to his feet. His left arm had not yet been repaired, a likely a result of his Power Gem beginning to run low on energy. It would prove fatal to him if he pushed it any further, so he just had to allow it to recharge before he could complete his repairs.

"I have to go find Tails and Chris," Sonic stated.

_"I saw him heading towards the coastline, he and many others," _Shard said, _"I'll give you a hand if you want."_

"That's fine. By the way; what exactly am I suppose to call you anyways? You're not exactly a Metal Sonic anymore."

_"__You're right; I'm not a Metal Sonic anymore," _he said turning around, _"You can call me Shard."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reprieve

Location: Soleanna

That same time...

* * *

Tails raced through the streets of the city, dragging Chris by the arm through the throng of terrified pedestrians, trying to get away from the chaos. He would've preferred to have stood against Eggman's forces, but Sonic had entrusted him with Chris' safety. The fox and human moved with the throng of Terrans, neither sure which direction they were heading. All the pushing and shoving was making him nervous, and he was surprised that no one had been trampled in the stampede. A quartet of Egg Guardians leapt over the roof of a nearby building, landing in front of the terrified crowd. Some tried to run off in the opposite direction, but the Egg Guardians cut off their means of escape. Chris was violently knocked to the ground in the ensuing panic, almost dragging Tails down with him.

"Chris!"

The fox wasn't even afforded the chance to check on his friend, instead a dark shadow fell upon him. Tails glanced up and discovered another Egg Guardian looming above him, its arm poised to strike.

"Tails!" Chris cried out in a panic.

A series of gunshots rang out, somehow rising above the chaos that raged all around them, ricocheting off the Egg Guardian's armour. Tails saw a series of a muzzle flashes from the doorway of a nearby building, and caught glimpse of Topaz crouched in the shadows. The robot didn't waste time in turning its attention to her, launching its metal fist in her direction. Throwing herself flat against the ground, she narrowly avoided being crushed to death, though it did plow through the door. The distraction was exactly what Tails needed for him to drag Chris to his feet and make a run for it. Another Egg Guardian stepped into their path, readying an attack when it suddenly spasmed, as if it had stepped on a live wire. Tails could feel that the air had become electrically charged and was surprised when Shadow and Rouge suddenly materialized amongst the crowd.

"S-Shadow!?" Chris stuttered in surprise.

The Ultimate Lifeform was far too exhausted from teleporting down from the White Acropolis Peaks to even acknowledge the human's presence. Without access to a Chaos Emerald, the black hedgehog's teleportation range had been severely reduced, forcing him to make a series of repeated jumps just to make it to Soleanna.

"Well...this isn't good," Rouge commented sarcastically.

Despite his near-exhaustion, Shadow reacted first, launching himself into the air and swinging his leg down at the nearest robot. Igniting his Hover Shoes, he was successful in cutting through the robot's armor-plating, sending it collapsing to the ground in two pieces. Landing on the ground, Shadow charged a Chaos Spear and hurled it at the head of another Egg Guardian. Rouge was not content with remaining on the sidelines and lashed out at one of the robots with a kick aimed at its head. Topaz resumed her assault on one of the Egg Guardians from a distance, distracting it long enough for Tails to produce a sticky bomb from his satchel. Pitching it like a baseball, the bomb adhered itself to the robot's armour and detonated in a brilliant explosion. Burning shrapnel rained down around them, but none were harmed as most of the Terrans had fled the scene of the battle. With the battle over, Tails happened to glance down an adjacent alleyway and found Sonic cutting through it. The hedgehog skidded to a stop before the group, his face clearly displaying a look of disappointment that there were no more robots to smash. Shard landed a scant few seconds later, none having noticed the sound of the rogue Metal Sonic approaching.

"You...," Tails said icily, watching the renegade robot land on the cobblestones.

_"Uh...hiya,"_ he said sheepishly as Tails suddenly flew at him, _"Whoa! No! WAIT!"_

Shard quickly ignited his rockets and launched himself into the air, avoiding Tails as he passed directly beneath him.

_"I saved you from that volcano! Remember? That one time?" _he asked, landing.

"You trapped me there in the first place," Tails retorted with a snarl.

He stopped dead in his tracks and rotated his body, lashing out at the robotic hedgehog with his twin tails. Shard stumbled backwards and braced himself for another attack, but no attack was aimed at him. Sonic had managed to seize Tails by the belt, preventing him from launching anymore assaults on the robot hedgehog.

"Sonic...," Chris murmured.

"He's not our enemy...I think," Sonic stated.

"After everything he's done!? He's kidnapped me and Amy, and tried to kill you a number of times."

_"Look, I'm sorry for the volcano thing, okay,"_ Shard said, _"but I'm on the level here, no ulterior motives."_

Tails regarded the rebellious robot momentarily with him blue eyes, not quite sure that he believed him.

"Well...you were the one who notified us of the Terrans," Tails admitted, "...but that doesn't mean I trust you."

_"Meh! It's more then I could hope for."_

"We should get out of the street," Topaz suggested, approaching, "Dr. Eggman may have left, but that doesn't mean that things are safe."

"But where can we go, all the hotels are likely booked solid," Chris stated.

_"That'll be unlikely now,"_ Shard said, _"The doc's attack will have scared those visiting into returning to Augustgrad. There'll be vacancies."_

"Let's just pick a hotel and go," Shadow grumbled.

_"The Regency,"_ Shard suggested, _"It's the most popular and expensive, but I'm sure I can get us a room."_

"And just how do you expect to get a room?" Tails asked, suspicious.

_"My boss retains the penthouse suite on a month-to-month basis," _he replied.

"That's not very economic," Topaz commented.

_"He's allowed to spend his money in whatever way he pleases."_

"Whatever, let's go already," Sonic said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Plan of Rescue

Location: Soleanna Forest Zone

Twenty minutes later...

* * *

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, discovering that the X-Tornado remained exactly where Tails had parked it. The hedgehog skidded to a stop before the aircraft, waiting for his robotic doppelganger and the fox to finally catch up to him. Chris was back at the Regency Hotel with Topaz, Shadow, and Rouge, while they had ventured out to retrieve their travel bags. Mobotropolis also needed to be informed of Eggman's attack on the city and the subsequent abduction of Princess Elise.

_"Not bad,"_ Shard commented, looking over the aircraft.

"Don't get any ideas," Tails warned, landing behind the robot.

_"What!? I'm just looking at it."_

"And that's exactly what you're gonna keep doing."

As the fox scrambled aboard, Sonic was already busying himself with pulling their bags out of the storage compartment. Slipping into the cockpit, Tails settled into his seat and reached for the microphone for the CB radio.

"Tails to Mobotropolis, come in Mobotropolis."

For several seconds, nothing but static emerged from the radio, that was until NICOLE's voice came on the line. Serving as Mobotropolis' administrator, it was only natural that she would be the one to answer their communications.

_"This is Mobotropolis. Go ahead Tails."_

"We've got an emergency situation developing, the council needs to be informed immediately."

_"Understood. What's the situation?"_

"Intel provided by Shadow and Rouge indicates that Dr. Eggman had a base situated within the White Acropolis Peaks. Soleanna has come under attack by his battleship and he's abducted their princess."

_"You mean GUN was conducting an operation in Murasia as well?"_

"We encountered Agent Topaz in the city earlier, she's since confirmed that she and Rouge were dispatched to investigate the Eggman base. GUN wasn't even aware of Soleanna's existence until their spy satellites picked up images of the city."

_"I'll relay the information to Sally and the council,"_ NICOLE stated, _"She'll make a decision on how to proceed."_

"We'll do what we can to rescue Princess Elise," Tails said, "Contact me on the AVA when a decision's been made."

_"Understood. Mobotropolis Out."_

Climbing out of the cockpit, Tails shut the canopy and dropped down from the X-Tornado to the soft grass below.

_"Ready to head back?"_ Shard asked.

"Yeah, I guess we better."

"Last one there's a rotten Eggman," Sonic declared, tearing off into the distance.

Tails and Shard cast a glance in each other's direction before tearing off in pursuit of the blue hedgehog.

* * *

Location: The Regency Hotel

The next morning...

* * *

The sun had risen over the land of Murasia and the citizens of Soleanna had already begun the process of cleaning up from Eggman's attack. Standing on the balcony, Shard gazed into the sky, observing the Daedalus as it held position over the city. Security had been increased overnight, owing to the Terrans' desire not to invite another attack. Members of the Royal Guards were patrolling the streets, their appearance only slightly differing from the marines of the Terran Republic Armed Forces. He retreated back into the interior of the penthouse, expecting room service to arrive at any moment. The others had not yet awakened, but he was fairly certain they would be appreciative upon doing so. The penthouse suite resembled a condo rather then a hotel, complete with its own living room, kitchen, and even a bar; the latter of which had little use to the majority of those present. He remotely switched on the television, the station having already been set to UNN - the state-owned media network. The morning news was being presented by Nora Colby; a female news anchor with an unremarkable appearance. She wasn't nearly as popular as Donny Vermillion or Kate Lockwell, which was the likely reason why she was being saddled with the morning news cycle. She was right in the middle of the business report, droning on about a proposed merger between Kelanis Shipping Guild and the Morian Mining Coalition. Hearing movement from outside the door and suspecting that it was room service, Shard quickly moved to answer it. A teenager boy stood on the other side of the door, a large room service cart parked against the wall behind him. Puberty was clearly not being kind to the young man, with ache having ravaged his face.

"Oh! Good morning," the boy greeted, "the concierge requested that I deliver your room service."

Shard stepped aside, allowing the youth to wheel the cart over to the imported sunwood dining table. It took him only a few moments to lay out the meal, in that time the smell had wafted throughout the suite.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitated to call the front desk," the teenager sated.

_"I'll let them know if we require anything more,"_ Shard said, handing him some credit notes.

He left without another word, grateful for the sizable tip he had received and Shard closed the door behind him, turning to find that the smell had roused the others from their sleep.

_"Morning. Didn't know what you guys wanted so I ordered the basics,"_ the robotic hedgehog stated.

"And...how did you pay for this?" Sonic questioned.

_"My boss has some credits stashed away in the for just an occasion."_

The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and moved forward, marched over to the dining table. The others took this as a sign to take their own seats at the table, helping themselves to the freshly prepared breakfast items.

"So...," Chris began, "What's the plan, Eggman still has Princess Elise."

"We should ask around town, see if anyone's spotted the Egg Carrier since last night," Tails suggested.

"We've been recalled back to United Federation territory. Tower's orders," Topaz stated.

"So just like that you're leaving?" Sonic questioned, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"We've got no choice in the matter," Rouge said, "We were only dispatched to investigate Eggman's base in the White Acropolis Peaks."

"Which was amended to include gathering Intel on these Terrans when GUN discovered the existence of Soleanna," Topaz added.

"We still have time to assist," Shadow stated, "The Seahawk won't reach the coast of Soleanna for another couple of hours."

"…I'm worried, Sonic," Chris said, probing his scrambled eggs with a fork, "These Terrans have no idea what Dr. Eggman is capable of. What if he attacks the city again?"

_"The doc's the one who's got no idea,"_ Shard finally said, _"You haven't seen the full military strength of the Terrans."_

"I'm more concerned that ol' Egghead'll legionize Elise," Sonic said, dismissing the robot's statement.

"That's a scary thought," Tails said, shuddering.

_"We need to split up,"_ Shard suggested, _"It's the only way to cover enough ground."_

"We'll stick together," Shadow said, gesturing to Rouge and Topaz.

_"I can cover one part of town solo,"_ Shard stated.

"Which leaves me, Tails, and Chris," Sonic said, "It's as sound a plan as any."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Desert Rescue

Location: Soleanna

That afternoon...

* * *

Their search having come to a dead end, the group of Mobains, Humans, and one robot had rendezvous within Soleanna's Distillery District. The group was seated at a table in one of the outdoor cafes, taking a much desired lunch break, and to come up with a new plan. Shadow and Rouge were currently engaged in a heated conversation - something involving a Hawaiian shirt. People wondered the streets, acting as if the previous night's attack hadn't even taken place. The damaged building were already in the process of being repaired, a startling testament to Terran engineering.

"What are we going to do now, Sonic?" Chris asked.

The hedgehog and fox had discovered Eggman's robots prowling along the coastline, but that lead had proven to be a dead end.

"Eggman's obviously trying to put everyone on the wrong trail," Tails said.

"We need to rescue Elise," Sonic said, "If we do that I'm sure we can get these Terrans to join us."

"We just need to find her." Topaz remarked, finishing the last of her gelato.

A dark shadow drifted across the district and the group turned their attention skyward to find the Daedalus passing overhead.

"Have to admit; its more impressive then anything GUN's managed to produce," Shadow stated.

"Ooh! High praise from the Ultimate Lifeform," Sonic joked, prompting an annoyed look from the black hedgehog.

A series of objects were launched from the vessel, streaking through the sky before the buildings blocked their view of them.

"What are those?" Tails asked.

_"Drop pods,"_ Shard answered, _"Not a good sign when those are being deployed."_

"How exactly do you know so much?" Rouge questioned.

_"I've been...appraised of what I can expect."_

"Where to you think they're headed?" Sonic asked.

_"Based on their speed and trajectory...I'd say the desert."_

Sonic pushed away from the table, his chair scrapping across the cobblestones as he rose to his feet.

"We'd better check it out," the hedgehog stated, a serious look on his face.

The others didn't argue with Sonic's suggestion and quickly rose to follow him in the direction of the desert, but were halted when Topaz's communicator beeped.

_"Agent Topaz, this is the Seahawk." _

"Go ahead, Seahawk," Topaz said, speaking into her communicator.

_"We've arrived just off the coast of the city," _their unseen contact reported, _"Please proceed to the nearest harbour for extraction."_

"Acknowledged, Seahawk," she stated, turning to the others, "Our ride's here."

"You'd better go then," Sonic said, though there was a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Where's the closest harbour?" Shadow asked.

_"The New City district, though usually yachts are the only thing docked there,"_ Shard stated.

"Good luck, Sonic," Rouge said, departing with Shadow and Topaz.

With the departure of the GUN agents, Sonic, Tails, Chris, and Shard headed for the desert, passing through the gate and stepping out onto the endless tracks of heated sand. The crags, rock and sand had become host to a battle between Marines decked out in CMC-300 Powered Combat Suits and a variety of Eggman's robots. Armed with C-14 Impalers, they formed the bulk of the Terran Republic's ground forces. The group watched as two Dropships slowly descend from the sky and depositing what looked like a pair of tanks on two ridges that were on either side of the gate before they transformed into what appeared to be some sort of artillery mode and began shelling the approaching robots. Although they appeared to be quite outnumbered the Terrans were easily holding their own.

"We need to help them," Tails said as Sonic shot forward and slammed into one of Eggman's robots that had pinned down one soldier who was unable to fight back. She was a woman with close-cropped blond hair, a tight face with angular cheek bones and shining, steel-tinged eyes.

"Thank you," she said to Sonic, though reluctantly, "My weapon was jammed. Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne of the 417th Marine Platoon."

"Name's Sonic," he explained, "What can we do to help?"

"Not much," the Marine replied, "We've got reinforcements en route from the Daedalus, so we can hold things here. But intelligence indicates that there's activity coming from a ruined temple a couple miles away. Dr. Eggman may have left Princess Elise there but we've been unable to retrieve her. If you want to help then she needs the most."

"Lieutenant!" someone yelled.

"What is it, Private Melnikov?" she called to a bald-headed marine of nineteen years.

"Grizzly's are en-route from the Daedalus, ETA 45 second," he called out.

"All units pull back!" the lieutenant yelled.

She leapt up from behind cover and fired a round from her P-45 Scythe pistol at the closet robot before dropping back behind cover

"Once the Grizzly's have passed you'll have to move quickly."

"No problem, we'll be gone before they come," Sonic said as he grabbed Tails by the arm and shot off across the battlefield.

"WAIT! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Lieutenant Breanne screamed as the Grizzlies arrived, bombarding the area with B2-C concussion bombs.

"SONIC! TAILS! " Chris cried out as Shard shoved him to the ground to shield him.

The airborne sand completely obscured vision, but the robotic hedgehog's infrared-mode allowed him to see that the two Mobians had succeeded in clearing the blast zone.

_"They're fine. They've made it through."_

* * *

Location: Dusty Desert

Forty minutes later…

* * *

Sonic and Tails eventually found the temple that Lieutenant Breanne spoke of half an hour later sticking out of the desert sand. They had expected some members of the Dark Egg Legion patrolling the surrounding area, instead they found robots everywhere.

"Guess Eggman can't afford to leave New Megaopolis undefended," Tails said as he lay on a sandy ridge that overlooked the temple with Sonic.

"How did we not know that Eggman had operational production facilities?"

"He's been confined to the EggDome ever since Enerjak laid waste to New Megaopolis," Tails stated, "We haven't been given the opportunity to conduct a raid."

"We have to get inside," Sonic said standing up.

"Right," Tails said climbing to his feet as well.

The two quickly and carefully made their way down the sand dunes and waited behind a large stone the jutted out of the sand and waited for several minutes. When the robots guarding the entrance failed to wonder off, Sonic picked up a piece of broken masonry and hurled over his head. There was a distant clatter, and the two robots immediately turned in the direction of the noise, eventually moving away to investigate. Making use of the opportunity, Sonic and Tails broke cover and darting across the covered stonework and passed through the entrance. More robots patrolled the interior of the temple as both Mobians hide behind rubble and debris of varying sizes as they made their way to the heart of the temple. There was a large stone door that separated them from the princess and Sonic simply slammed into it causing the entire door to disintegrate into dust. Princess Elise sitting on a ruined pillar located in a large dusty chamber with Eggman's two henchbots were in the chamber with her, Bocoe armed with what appeared to be a spring loaded hammer.

_"Don't come any closer, Sonic,"_ Decoe warned.

Decoe and Bocoe could hardly be considered the most threatening or competent of Eggman's creations. Sonic wasn't intimidated by them, and they had lost whatever confidence they had the moment he took a step forward.

_"He's coming right for us!"_ Bocoe cried out, dropping the weapon.

The two henchbots immediately hightailed it out of there, disappearing through a doorway at the far end of the chamber.

"Well...that was anti-climatic," Sonic muttered, glancing over to Tails.

The fox couldn't even bring himself to look at the hedgehog, he was far too embarrassed by Decoe and Bocoe's characteristically quick exit.

"Mr. Sonic!" Elise said standing up and running over to him.

"Just call me Sonic," he said as Elise suddenly embraced him in a hug causing him to blush, "Now then are you ok?"

"I'm so glad that you came…"

"I always keep my word."

"Hate to interrupt the moment, but we should consider getting out of here before Decoe and Bocoe raise an alarm," Tails suggested.

"You're right, Tails. Ready to leave this place, Princess?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Several minutes later the group emerged from the temple and into the hot desert sun, but what they found was more of Eggman's new robots flying toward them.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Sonic asked.

"Let's split up," Tails suggested, "I'll get their attention and you take the princess."

"…Ok, but you be careful, Tails," Sonic said reluctantly.

"Leave it to me," Tails replied as he took to the air while Sonic picked up Elise.

"Hold on tight," Sonic warned.

"Okay," Elise replied as he took off running.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Safe Return

Location: Soleanna

One hour later…

* * *

It took some time to travel from the desert back to Soleanna, having cut through the jungle along the way. Soon Sonic and Princess Elise had made it to the safety of city just as the sun was slowly began to set.

"I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help," Elise said.

"I told you that I'd rescue you, I always keep my promise," Sonic reminded her as the two began walking away from the city gate, "We came here to gather intelligence for when our friends arrive, we were hoping that your people would ally with us against Eggman, but we never thought that he would show up."

"If you hadn't have come, who knows what he might have done to my people…," Elise began, "If you're hoping to get us to ally then you should travel to Augustgrad to speak with the Prime Minister and the National Assembly. They're the ones who hold true power."

"I've heard that name before," Sonic stated.

"It's the name of the land settled by a group of Terrans who broke away from the kingdom," she explained, "They were led by my ancestor's most trusted advisors who were unsatisfied with the direction the kingdom was headed."

"Do you know how we can get there?" Sonic asked.

"It's hidden inside of Mount Murasia, but I'm afraid that without the proper clearance you'll not be permitted past the airport," Elise explained, "I will speak with my father and see if he can help."

"MISS ELISE!" a voice called out as an older man dressed in a black suit with a black top hat and a monocle rushed towards them, "thank goodness you are alright?"

"I'm fine Lord Regis, thanks to Sonic," she replied.

"Thank you lad," the older Terran said shacking Sonic's hand, "I'm Alexander Regis: Mayor of Soleanna. Nothing we do can ever be enough to repay you for what you have done."

"It was nothing," Sonic said.

"Come along, your Highness. Let us return you to the castle, your parents have returned from Tyrador and have been worried sick," Lord Regis said as he began walking away.

Elise took one last look at Sonic before finally turning and following.

"Now that she's safe I gotta hurry and find Tails," Sonic said and raced off in search of his friend.

As the blue hedgehog raced through the streets of the city he noticed Tails entered the gate that they had taken to reach the desert and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"You made it," Sonic said.

"Is the Princess safe?" Tails asked.

"Yep, she's being taken back to the castle as we speak," Sonic replied.

"We'd better find Chris and Shard, let them know we're alright," Tails suggested.

"Yeah...we did kinda take off within warning," Sonic admitted, "He's probably worried about us."

"We should also update Mobotropolis on the situation," Tails added.

"Sounds good. Let's good," Sonic said as he raced off with Tails following behind.

* * *

Location: Soleanna Forest Zone

Afternoon, the next day…

* * *

Chris let out a yawn as he lay in the back seat of the X-Cyclone, the shade of the surrounding trees provided them protection from the heat of the late afternoon sun. Sonic and Tails had reported the situation to the others, who in turn had accelerating their scheduled and were due to arrive shortly. Tails glanced up into the sky in time to see a aircraft passed overhead, blocking out the sun for several seconds as it prepared to land in the canyon.

"They're here," Tails reported.

_"That's my cue to leave,"_ Shard stated.

"Really?" Sonic questioned.

_"I'm not eager to be on the receiving end of Amy's hammer."_

"Good point," Sonic admitted, knowing how skilled she was with the weapon.

_"I'll see you in Augustgrad."_

With that, Shard ignited his rockets and took to the air, disappearing over the trees as Tails piloted the X-Cyclone out of the forest. Several minutes after landing on the soft grass, the loading ramp descended and Sally, Bunnie, Mighty, Ray, Antoine and Amy disembarked.

"CHRIS!" Amy said, waving to the human.

"Hi, Amy," he greeted.

"Glad you could make it," Sonic said jumping out of the mech and approached them.

"I had no problem with you guys going down to Station Square, but I wasn't expecting you to be picking up passengers," she said.

"I suggested that he come with us and Chuck was perfectly fine with it," the hedgehog replied.

"...Whatever," Sally sighed, "Did you learn anything about Augustgrad?"

"Agent Topaz provided us with some Intel before she left," Tails stated, "it appears that Augustgrad is made up of nine different provinces: Mar Sara, Chau Sara, Diamond Hills, Korhal, Rio Del Santos, Torsonis, Umoja, Halcyon, and Tyrador."

"Elise said it was founded by those unhappy with the king's rule at the time."

"Any sign of Eggman?" Rotor asked.

"Tails and I had a run in with Decoe and Bocoe in the desert, but no sign of the Egghead," Sonic stated

"That's never a good sign with him," Sally sighed.

"It seems that I found you just in time," a voice said causing the Mobians to turn to see Lord Alexander Regis standing behind them, "I've been requested by his royal majesty Edward Routhe to escort you to Pukapito Palace. He wishes to properly thank you for saving his daughter and assist you in your endeavours."

A Medivac dropship descended from the sky and landed next to the Freedom Fighter Special causing the group to look at one another before Sally finally spoke.

"You mean...right now?"

"Yes," Lord Regis replied, "If you'll kindly follow me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Meeting with Royalty

Location: Pukapito Palace

Fifteen minutes later…

* * *

Pukapito Palace was a breathtakingly large castle of medieval design that was located on a small island that was just off the coast of Soleanna and served as the home of the Routhe Family. The Dropship carrying Lord Regis and the Freedom Fighters landed in a small hanger and were escorted into the interior by a pair of lightly armoured guards that resembled the Infantrymen that had fought against Eggman's robots in the desert. The interior was even more breathtaking, large windows that allowed sunlight to pour through, white marble tile floors with paintings of past members of the Routhe Family hanging on both sides of the cavernous hallway. The Freedom Fighters were awe struck as they were led by Lord Regis to the throne room where they found a heavy-set man whose beard and hair had grey with age. He was dressed in regal clothes of dark brown and gold as he stood within the chamber in front of a large window behind a pair of thrones.

"Your Majesty," Lord Regis said, "I have brought the hedgehog and his friends as you have requested."

"Thank you, Lord Regis," he said turning to face them.

Lord Regis gave a bow and turned, leaving the Mobians alone with the rather imposing Terran King.

"I am Edward Routhe; King of Soleanna," he introduced placing his hands behind his back, "I thank you Sonic for rescuing my daughter from Dr. Eggman. She had informed me that you seek entry into Augustgrad."

"That is correct, your Majesty," Sally replied, "We came in the hopes of persuading your people to ally with us against Dr. Robotnik and the Eggman Empire."

"Elise said that it was your Prime Minister that holds true power," Sonic said.

"That would be correct, while the National Assembly is the Terran Republic's true governing body."

The Mobians soon found themselves within a large grand dining room with wood floors, an elegant dining table made of dark wood, while a large crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling over the table. Standing within the room was Princess Elise along with an older woman with long red hair, green eyes, and dressed in a purple gown.

"Some of you have already met my daughter; Elise, but I'd like you to meet my wife; Katelaa," King Edward introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Katelaa said, "Thank you for saving our daughter."

Each of the Mobians introduced themselves before several servants escorted them to their seats when Sally finally spoke.

"Your Majesties, if you don't mind me asking. Could you tell us a bit about the Terran Republic?"

"Not at all, we have some time before lunch is served," King Edward replied, "Those who broke away from the kingdom settled within a limestone cavern deep beneath Mount Murasia and founded the Terran Confederacy; a regime that was viewed as oppressive and corrupt. The Confederacy was led by a Senate alongside a Council, though the Old Families wielded a large degree of political influence."

"Old Families?" Chris questioned.

"They are the descendents of those who once served as advisors under King Doran," Queen Katelaa explained, "They once wielded a large amount of economic and political influence."

"Relations between Soleanna and the Confederacy at the time were...poor," King Edward stated.

"I'm guessing that's putting things mildly," Sally stated.

"You have no idea," the King said with a sigh before continuing, "By the time my father; Alphonse had assumed the throne the Confederacy was already imploding. Acts of civil disobedience had been met with forces, with a peaceful protest in New Canaan having ended in a massacre. It is often assumed that members of the Old Families desperate to hold onto power had ordered the protestors to be shot."

"Wow! Glad the political reform back home ended as peacefully as it did," Amy said glancing at Sally.

"After the massacre, the Confederacy erupted into a full blown civil war, thousands lost their lives before peace and stability were restored."

"So...what happened after that?" Tails asked.

"Despite being only a child, my father wasn't oblivious to the atrocities being committed against his fellow Terrans. While Confederate Armed Forces were distracted with trying to stamp out numerous rebellions, my father plotted a coup-d'etat against the Confederacy. Working together with military deserters and mercenaries groups, they struck at the heart of the Confederacy - Tarsonis City. Capturing the Nagglfar Hall and the Council Building, the Senate and the Council were forced at gunpoint to ratify an agreement to disband the Terran Confederacy."

"That seems a little drastic, was there no other option?" Sally asked.

"The Confederacy had been built upon corruption, it needed to go," King Edward said dismissively, "The Terran Republic was born on that day seventy-three years ago, and for the first time in nearly five hundred years the people of Augustgrad and Soleanna were united under one banner."

"We noticed that nobody was surprised to see us, have you been in contact with Mobians before?" Tails asked.

"We Terrans have had contact with various Mobian tribes, it wasn't until a few years ago that we saw an influx," Queen Katelaa explained.

"They were refugees fleeing from Dr. Eggman," Mighty said, "Weren't they?"

"That would be correct," King Edward admitted, "We also have a sizable Overlander population."

"You had contact with Overlanders?" Sally asked in surprise, although she knew she shouldn't be.

Many Overlanders had settled within Station Square as part of the Heritage Project, years before the outbreak of the Great War. Some had ventured into space under the leadership of Colin Kintobor, seeking a new world to colonize, inadvertently drawing the vengeful Xorda back to Mobius after they had been forced to return when no habitable world had been located. Those who remained behind in the Overland, struggled to maintain their resource-starved cities, eventually falling under the rule of the Eggman Empire.

"If you knew of the atrocities committed by the Eggman Empire, why has the Terran Republic done nothing?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Sally hushed.

"It's quite alright," Edward said, waving his hand dismissively, "There are those within the National Assembly who were against permitting asylum to the Mobians, they've been purposely making it difficult for the Prime Minister to get things done."

"How large is Augustgrad's Mobian and Overlander population?" Amy asked.

"They make up about 8% of Augustgrad's population with the Overlanders making up 21%, while Terrans make up the remaining population," Edward said as a number of servants entered the dining hall with several piping hot dishes, "Ah, what's on the menu today?"

"Broiled Ibanga with steamed Mellowyam," one of the servants replied.

"What's an Ibanga?" Tails whispered to Sonic.

"Donno."

"It's a fleet-footed creature native to the Savannah plains of Mazuri," Elise explained, "It's actually quite delicious."

"I'll take your word for it, Princess," Sonic said.

* * *

Location: Communication Center

One hour later…

* * *

Following lunch Sally and King Edward Routhe took a walk, arriving at the Communication Center where she would finally get to speak with the Prime Minister of the Terran Republic. The chamber had various pieces of communication equipment located all around the room, while a large window that allow the room to be flooded with sunlight.

"I have to admit your Majesty, that broiled Ibanga was delicious," Sally said.

"I'm glad that you and your friends enjoyed it," Edward explained, "are you ready to meet the Prime Minister?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sally said.

"Baldur," the King said causing a small figure made of light and data to appear on the holographic projector in the center of the room."

"How can I be of service, Sire?" the figure asked.

"Have you made contact with the Prime Minister?"

"I made contact with him while you were at lunch, shall I patch him through?"

"Yes, proceed," the Terran King said placing his hands clasped behind his back.

"One moment please," Baldur said as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Baldur is an Infrastructure AI who runs the day to day operations of Pukapito Palace," Edward explained, "he was named after one of the Norse Gods."

"Oh," Sally said, "Are AI's common in the Terran Republic?"

"Oh yes, there are Corporate AI's, Military AI's, Government AI's, Advertisement AI's, and then there are the Infrastructure AI's," the King replied, "the Infrastructure AI who operates Soleanna is known as Sif."

"That's very interesting," NICOLE's computer form said from Sally's belt.

"I almost forgot that you had came along, are you sure everything will be fine back home without you?" Sally asked concerned.

"I left a copy of my Operating System to keep the city running smoothly," NICOLE replied, "besides I wouldn't want to miss out on an adventure like this."

"The Prime Minister is online, patching him through now," Baldur said from a speaker from somewhere in the room.

The holographic projector lit up and a green wireframe image of a man dressed with short hair parted to the side appeared before them.

"Sorry for the delay, your Majesty," the man said "and Princess Sally, allow me to introduce myself; I am Victor Carmichael the Prime Minister of the Terran Republic. It was brought to my attention that you and your friends seek an audience to discuss the possibility of an alliance."

"That is correct, sir," Sally said, "We hope that you will consider an alliance with the Republic of Acorn and the United Federation in order to combat Dr. Robotnik and the Eggman Empire."

"We will need to discuss this in greater depth," Carmichael said, "I've reassigned the _Daedalus to transport you to Central City."_

"What about Soleanna's security?" the King asked.

"General Edmund Duke and Alpha Squadron will be relieving Fleet Admiral _Gaskaville of that duty," Carmichael explained, "Princess, _you can find my residence in Central City. I'll have my aide meet you at the airport, I'd rather be the one to meet you, but unfortunately I'm not able to get around easily."

"I understand Mr. Prime Minister. We'll see you soon," Sally said.

"I await your arrival," he said as the image faded to nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: An Unexpected Guest

Location: Soleanna Forest Zone

Three hours later...

* * *

NICOLE stood by the Freedom Fighter Special, watching as the Dropship lifted off and headed back in the direction of the city. Utilizing a Power Ring from the X-Tornado, she had manifested her physical form, allowing her to enjoy the unspoiled wilderness of the Soleanna Forest Zone, in the same way her friends did. She was also scanning the Terran's communication network, waiting to hear from the Daedalus, while at the same time running a diagnostic on the Freedom Fighter Special.

"Kingdom Valley," Amy said, "sounds romantic."

"Only if you love crumbling ruins," Rotor remarked as he lay on his back staring up at the clouds in the sky.

"Bet Knuckles would like it down here," Mighty said.

"S-so why do you think Eggman c-came down here?" Ray asked with a stutter.

"Looking for new property no doubt," Sally surmised, "with New Megaopolis in ruins he's probably decided to set up shop elsewhere."

"Their technology is definitely impressive, maybe even superior to his," Tails stated.

"You really think so?" Amy asked.

"Just before we managed to rescue their Princess, Eggman's robots were launching an attack on the city through the desert. Nineteen marines were holding their own, outnumbered by overwhelming force, but holding their own," he explained.

"Do you think they'll ally with us?" Chris asked.

"Even if they don't join our alliance, we'll have still opened diplomatic relations with them," NICOLE stated.

"It's the best case scenario if they don't," Sonic said from his position atop the Freedom Fighter Special.

The hedgehog was lying atop the aircraft, allowing the heat radiating from the hull to seep through his cobalt blue fur.

"Say...Rotor, I'm picking up an obstruction in the FFS' ventilation system," NICOLE informed.

"Oh what now!" the walrus grumbled, climbing to his feet.

He stalked over to where NICOLE was standing and studied the holographic display that she had manifested for him.

"It's not Cream again is it?" Sonic asked, peering over the side of the aircraft.

"It can't be her," Sally said, "We knew exactly where Cream was before we departed from Mobotropolis."

"It does appear to be anything that could affect the FFS' performance, but I'd rather determine what's wrong now rather then later," Rotor stated.

"NICOLE, you'd better send a transmission to the Daedalus and inform them of the situation," Sally suggested.

"Understood," NICOLE replied, opening a link to the battlecruiser, "Daedalus, this is the Freedom Fighter Special. Be advised that we have encountered technical difficulties and are working to resolve them as soon as we possible."

_"Acknowledged, Freedom Fighter Special." _

Rotor headed into the aircraft to see if the damage extended to the interior of the, while Tails had already airborne to check the exterior. With AVA in hand, Rotor scanned where the ventilation system was mounted in the ceiling a picked up the obstructing. Except the scan indicated that it was producing a temperature of 98.6 degrees, confirming that it was in fact biological.

"Alright, show yourself this instant," Rotor demanded.

It was too large to be anything other then humanoid, and the sudden movement following his declaration more or less confirmed that. It moved in the direction of the cockpit before there was a loud crash and the walrus watched as a brown and orange badger suddenly fell through the vent.

"Sticks? What are you doing here?" Rotor demanded, a little too harshly in his own opinion.

"Hiding from the government agents wiretapping my houseplants," she replied, picking herself off the floor.

"O...kay. Glad you cleared that up," he said.

"Who's that?" Chris asked, stopping next to Sonic.

Hearing the crash had brought the hedgehog running, but so far all things appeared to be well in hand.

"Oh that's Sticks, she's...unusual," he explained.

"Well that's...vague," Chris said.

"It's the best way to describe her without being insulting," the hedgehog replied with a shrug, "Good thing Amy's here, she's been helping Sticks adapt to civilization."

"Is everything alright?" Sally asked boarding the aircraft.

"Everything's fine, Sally," Rotor stated.

"Should I inform the Daedalus that we've resolved the situation?" NICOLE called out.

"How bad is the damage, Rotor?" Sally inquired.

"Hmm..., nothing that will keep us grounded," he replied studying the vent.

"Go ahead, NICOLE," she said.

"Daedalus, this is Freedom Fighter Special. Technical difficulties have been resolved and we'll be lifting off shortly."

_"Acknowledged, Freedom Fighter Special. We've got escort craft en route__," _the voice stated.

A pair of A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrids were launched from one of the Daedalus' hanger bays and immediately headed for their location within the Soleanna Forest Zone. Dropping into a hover, they immediately transformed into a mechanized walker mode, marching a short distance to their position.

_"We're ready to leave when you are, ambassador,"_ One of the pilots stated.

"Alright everybody, let's get a move on," Sally declared.

While the others boarded the Freedom Fighter Special, Sonic and Chris headed back to the X-Tornado, Tails having already strapped himself behind the controls. Both vessels took to the air several minutes later and headed in the direction of the Daedalus, followed shortly thereafter by their escorts.

* * *

Location: The Daedalus

Ten minutes later...

* * *

Fleet Admiral Raymond Gaskaville stood within the cavernous hanger bay, awaiting the arrival of the emissary from the Republic of Acorn. Babysitting an ambassador wasn't exactly the reason why he had joined the Terran Republic Navy, but it wasn't his place to question orders. A pair of Goliath Combat Walkers stood guard nearby, its pilots prepared for anything.

"Admiral Gaskaville, the bridge reports that the Valkyrie Vixen has docked_," _the dark haired woman beside him reported.

"Good. I want Lieutenant Breanne sequestered for a full debriefing in one hour," he stated.

"Understood, Admiral."

He turned his attention back to the opening of the hanger by and watched as two aircraft pulled inside, escorted by the Vikings he had earlier dispatched. A field of energy activated, cutting themselves off from the exterior of the exterior of the battlecruiser. He was required to wait several more minutes before the ambassador emerged with the rest of her entourage.

"Greetings, ambassador. Fleet Admiral Raymond Gaskaville," he introduced, "Welcome aboard the Daedalus."

"Thank you, admiral," Sally said.

"There is some paperwork that you and your companions will need to fill out before we reach Central City," he stated.

"What kind of paperwork?" she asked.

"For the issuing of official government documents," Admiral Gaskaville stated, "we'll need names, birthdates, and place of residency."

"So...it's just the basic bureaucratic nonsense," Sonic commented.

"Sonic!" Sally snapped.

"The PMO will have them ready by the time we arrive," Gaskaville said, ignoring the hedgehog's outburst, "Ms. Hawke will see to each one of you alphabetically."

"If you'll all follow me, we can get started," she said, gesturing towards the door.


End file.
